Fix You
by Naruhina1888
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Taken place during the Boruto movie time period. Naruto and Hinata are having issues with their marriage. What they yearn for the most, they can't seem to express.
1. Chapter 1

Being the Hokage was something Naruto had wanted since he was a child. To this day, he doesn't regret not ever changing his mind. Despite the loads of paperwork, constant meetings, and interviews he never Imagined having, he still did not regret his long term dream. People now saw him as a hero, a good man, a person to look up to. Every time he helped someone, suggested something, did anything really, he earned a smile. People liked him; they respected him. That was something he almost never had growing up. Growing up as an orphan and a jinjuriki, people looked down upon him. No one saw him as anything else but a monster.

Except for one person….His wife.

Hinata Uzumaki, was the only woman, no, the only person, who never once saw him within the eyes of hatred. In fact, she admired him, was inspired by him. Ever since they were mere children she saw the devotion in him. She wanted to be just like him, as great as him. She loved him and never stopped loving him. She fell in love with him far before he ever did.

 _Oblivious fool…_

Naruto was a known idiot for emotions back when he was younger. Not all emotions, just romantic ones. He could never correctly distinguish what he felt for everyone individually. And that was something he did regret and probably always will. He thought his love for ramen was the same thing as loving a woman. He thought his attraction towards Sakura was love at its fullest. But It was all wrong, all so very wrong. It wasn't until he received a rescue mission at the age of nineteen when everything started to click. It was then when he realized his true love, his very first real love, was Hinata. Through a time travel of memories he saw all the moments in his life when Hinata had supported him in ways that no other human being had ever done. She was beautiful, inside and out. And a woman like that was too good for him but worth keeping.

She gave him everything. She gave him a family, an infinite amount of love, a place to no longer feel lonely, a fresh start over all. He wanted to thank her for all that she has done; all that she has done for him. He wanted to thank her deeply, immensely. But unfortunately, he just never found the time.

Files after files, documents after documents, scrolls after scrolls, Naruto was simply always too busy too ever really go home. Whenever he did go home, he rarely entered the bedroom. He quietly slept his nights on the couch in effort to get some work done in the dinning table. He loved his job but hated the cons to having it. He knew his son was slowly drifting away. He knew his love and respect for him was slowly fading and exchanging itself for something much colder. He couldn't bare to have another person feel the same way, especially his wife.

"If I can get this stack done in the next two hours, I'll surely be able to go back home early."

Naruto was currently trying his best to speed through his office work. He wanted to skim through each paper rapidly but not too quickly that he'd miss something important. So basically, it was kind of an impossible task.

"Chunnin exams, neighbor complaints, Kage conferences…"

There was too many events that could not be ignored. The majority of the creamy colored folders around him were profiles of each individual ninja entering the Chunnin Exams. His son was enrolling in the Chunnin Exams; he couldn't simply shrug it off. Kage conferences were also coming up. He had received many letters confirming each assigned date for every meeting. Those meeting were by far the most important. The future of the villages were privately discussed within those rooms. He couldn't possibly ignore these letters of confirmation either. Once again, it seemed that Naruto would be having in all nighter in the Hokage office. He would not be seeing his family again for the umpteenth time.

"Guess I failed again, huh Dad." He sighed at the image of the fourth Hokage.

Minato Namikaze, Naruto's father, smiled warmly back at him through the worn out picture frame resting on the wall. Every time Naruto looked at his father's image, he couldn't help but wonder if he would've had the time to be with his son. He probably would have; he probably would've found some way. If he was willing to risk his life and die for his newborn son, of course he would've made the time. Unlike Naruto, who couldn't even be present on his daughter's birthday. It saddened him to think of all the pain he must've been causing his entire family. He was always absent, always. In every important stage of a child's life, he was almost never there. But he wasn't always like that. When Naruto and Hinata were a recently newly married couple, they were almost always together. Unless one of them had a mission, then of course they were separated. But other then that, they were hardly ever distant. When Hinata was pregnant with Boruto, their first child, the amount of time Naruto was with her was almost obsessive. Every hour of every day, they were always side by side. It was their first child and Naruto wanted the best protection for his son and his wife. He was their when Himawari was born, and when both of his kids learned how to walk, and when they said their first words. In the infant/toddler days, he was there. Once he become Hokage, that's when everything started to change unexpectedly.

"Hey Naruto." A knocked echoed behind the shut door. The voice was extremely recognizable. All that was left of it to scream Shikamaru was his signature, "troublesome."

"Come in." Naruto said waving at nothing to enter.

Shikamaru slowly opened the door and lazily walked in. He was normally a very lazy careless guy. Any normal person would call him boring or annoying but Naruto, he accepted it as his own unique personality.

"What's up, Shikamaru? More work for me?" Naruto asked with a tired smirk.

"Kind of." The man answered in return. Naruto glanced around his body to see what he was talking about it. There was was nothing visible on him; his hands were completely empty. What did he want?

"So what is it?" He asked curiously.

Shikamaru stared backed at the Kage for a moment and sighed. His face expression changed into something much more serious than passive. There was also slight hints of worry in him too. "I'd figure you'd like to know more about your family, right? Y'know, get up to date with their things."

"Well yea, of course." Naruto nodded. "But there isn't really anything happening."

"Are you sure?" Shikamaru asked him unsatisfied. He looked around the mess of an office Naruto was hoarding in and sighed a second time. He didn't know whether it was right to tell him what he saw or to secretly shrug it off. He could've been overreacting; he could've been mistaking the scene. It wasn't even his personal life either, he didn't want to seem so nosy. But as a friend, it was probably best to be, in a situation like this of course.

"I saw Hinata and your daughter outside just right now." He began. "They—"

"They were outside," Naruto laughed humorously. "What, are they not allowed to do that?"

"No." Shikamaru shook his head. "You didn't let me finish. They were outside with another man."

 _Another what…_

Naruto's face froze speechless. Hinata was was seeing someone else? Along with their daughter? No way, that couldn't be it. Hinata wouldn't—she wasn't like that at all.

There were evident emotions of shock, pain, and worry all over Naruto's face. Shikamaru was hesitant to continue just by seeing his reaction, but he decided to anyways. Placing his hands in his pockets, he began to walk around the small room.

"Look, I don't know how it happened, alright? I just saw the man offer to help your wife carry some things." He continued. "I could be overreacting but…this isn't the first time that guy's done this."

"It's not!?" Naruto quickly stood up from his desk in full rage. This had been going on behind his back for who knows how long. Hinata wasn't a cheater, to hell he knew she wasn't. The anonymous man was just flirting with her. The bastard was probably trying to start an affair. Naruto could almost bet he just wanted to hit the news. He wanted to be known as the man who stole the Hokage's wife. What a crap of a man. "Do you know who he is?" Naruto asked in a shaky voice.

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the window. He leaned near the open breeze and stared down at the village. "I don't, but…it must've been something harmless."

"Yea right!" The blond snorted. "If it's been going on before today, then it has to be something more."

Just before Shikamaru could say something in return, a faint image of Hinata and Himawari appeared in the streets. From the Hokage's office everybody below them looked like ants, but Hinata's features were very recognizable even from a far. Her daughter was there too and unfortunately, even the mysterious man. "Look, he's right there." Shikamaru pointed to the city.

Naruto ran past everything in his way and practically slammed his hands onto the windowsill. He moved his gaze to the right and left in effort in finding his wife. The moment she saw her he gaped. She was with another man, a man probably the same age as him. She was laughing and blushing along with her daughter. Jealously crawled down his spine at the sight. Those were his blushes, no one else could admire there beauty except for him. Anger began to heat up Naruto's veins but the intense amount pain in his heart was clearly more noticeable.

"Shikamaru," he ordered as he went back to his desk. "Bring Hinata here but please don't bring Himawari. I don't want her to hear any of this. "

"You wouldn't want me to be bring the guy instead?"

"No", he shook his head. "Hinata and I settle our problems together."

The Uzumaki rested his forehead against his two fingers stressfully. He was so shocked, so goddam hurt. As much as he hated to admit, for some reason he felt like he deserved this, like he should've see this coming. Shikamaru saw this as a mere misconception but Naruto, something inside him kept telling him this was no illusion. "Please Shikmaru," He softly said. "Just please bring her here."

* * *

Hinata did come to his office. She was reluctant to in the beginning, but she eventually gave in. It wasn't that she didn't want to see him, it was just that she had no idea how to approach him. It had been so long since she last heard his voice. Sure, she had heard him countless times on the radio and TV, but it wasn't the same as seeing him up close in person. She loved him but she hardly knew him anymore. She didn't know whether to call him Naruto, Lord Seventh, or Mr. Uzumaki. The fear of getting corrected _by her own husband_ was unbearable. She loved him so much but slowly, her love was becoming more indefinite to the point where it just didn't feel the same as it did years back.

"Hinata, do you have anything you want to tell me?" Naruto asked her from behind his desk. He looked so authoritative,so stiff, nothing like the way a husband would look at her wife.

"About what?" She asked. "Do you have something you want to tell me? I have no idea why I have been summoned here, dear."

Naruto turned his stare towards an empty ramen cup and began to nervously play with the chopsticks resting inside of it. "I saw you and Himawari with a man that wasn't with me."

Hinata knew who he was referring to. It was the man who had been helping her out lately with her daily routines. She didn't see him as anything and they weren't doing anything forbidden either. She just enjoyed the help he gave her and never really told him to stop. Yes, the man would occasionally flirt with her, but Hinata would only take them as affectionate compliments. She was married to a man she hardly ever saw, but that was no excuse for initiating such a taboo act. After all, she still loved him.

"He's just a Good Samaritan, Naruto. He was just helping me carry some things."

Just by the look in his light blue eyes, Hinata knew he wasn't buying any of it. The way he slowly shook his head almost as if he was incredibly disappointed, disappointed in his own wife. It made Hinata feel so small, so powerless. She hadn't done anything wrong. She hadn't even thought about doing anything wrong. But because of that cape that rested upon her husband's broad shoulders, he could make absurd assumptions and still call them logical, because he was the Hokage.

"He's been helping you all the time just to carry some things? "

"Yes." She nodded sheepishly.

A silence fled the room intensely. What were they suppose say to each other now? Naruto didn't believe her and Hinata honestly just wanted to leave. She just wanted to discuss to this at home. She just wanted him to come home. She couldn't find the reason why Shikmaru had to be present during this heavy conversation. She knew he was Naruto's advisor, but did he really have to _advise_ their personal problems? She just felt uncomfortable and Naruto was feeling feeling too emotional to see what was really going on.

"So you weren't flirting with another man. . .your not lying to me?" He said with such a weak tone.

"No, of course not."

"Mm." He hummed shortly. "I would've been hurt if you did."

Hinata kept quiet as the words sunk into her skin.

 _I would've been hurt if you did…_

Would he really? He was so busy all the time, would he have even noticed? His work was so important that he couldn't even call her up to his office in person. He had to make Shikamaru do it instead. Locked up in this tower of paperwork, not once did he ever attempt to dial a phone call. Not on birthday, not on a holiday, and not even on their anniversary. Was she really that important to him? If she was, then what would it feel like if she wasn't. Would the treatment be better than what she had today?

"How could you think so low of me, Naruto." She mumbled below her breath.

Hinata had not intended for him to hear that; she didn't want him to hear it. But the words that slip passed her lips had managed to trail its way into Naruto's ear and nearly shatter his heart.

"I-I wasn't—I don't think you are at all!" He quickly blurted out. In no way did he mean to make her feel bad. He had no intention in hurting her at all. He felt so ashamed of himself. How could possibly jump into such dark conclusions, especially about his wife. Hinata would never do anything even close to cheating on him. Naruto knew that. Somewhere in his thickheaded mind, he knew his wife wouldn't do that. "Hinata, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Naruto." She softly said in return. She wanted to smile back at him, give a nice warm smile. But it was almost like the corners of her mouth were to heavy to lift. She wasn't feeling it. She gave him probably the most fragile smile she has ever revealed to anyone and turned around.

"Where are you going?" The blonde asked as she touched the cold door knob.

"Himawari is waiting outside alone. I should go back with her."

Naruto didn't know what to say. His wife was slowly leaving right before his eyes and couldn't find anything to say. He didn't want her to leave. He wanted her to be right beside him. He wanted to kiss her, to hug her, to hold onto her waist. He missed her but yet, he was completely muted when he had the chance to make her stay. He wanted to keep her for just another minute. He had to say something, something deep within his heart to show her how much he cared for her.

"Hinata, wait!" He jolted from his seat. His eyes were filled with aching emotion, pure nerve-wrecking adrenaline. He gulped once her stare met his. She was so beautiful, and he was blessed that she was also so much more.

"What is it?" She asked with her grip still on the door knob.

A long pause divided them from speaking. Only there eyes communicated to each other.

"Naruto?"

The Kage stood up straight and locked his eyes once more with his wife. His face showed determination but his pupils translated something else, nervousness. Hinata wasn't going to wait for him. She had to go see her daughter, their daughter.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I have t-"

"—I love you!" He exclaimed. It was the first phrase that came out of his mind, and the first phrase he truly meant with his soul. "I love you, Hinata."

He expected her to tear up, to say it back, to kiss him, hug him, but she didn't. Not a single smile, not a mere blush, not a twinkle in her eye. She looked sad, dull, but not completely ice cold. Did she not feel anything? Were the words not said strong enough as he felt in the inside?

"Hinata…"

She didn't say anything. Not a single sound.

"Do you not love me back?"

Her eyes saddened as she pursed her lips. It was almost like she was trying to hold back her voice from saying anything.

"Hina-"

"I have to go, Naruto."

And with that, she was gone. She quietly shut the door and disappeared.

She didn't even say yes…

Her last words stung Naruto like the after pain of fierce stab. He wanted to cry. He felt so miserable. His lover didn't love him back, not anymore. She didn't have to say it herself. It was too evident. He had been a ghost for too long and now he was paying for it.

"Damn it." He harshly whispered to himself. "I—"

"You fucked up."

The voice had been forgotten during Hinata's presence. Naruto had completely forgotten that Shikamaru was in the room. He forgot to dismiss him the moment his wife walked in, meaning he had her everything that had just occurred.

"I know that." Naruto murmured back. "You don't have to rub it all over my face."

"I'm not." Shikamaru said as he made his way to the front of his desk. He seriously glared back at his long known friend and scanned every inch of him. Yea, the man was hurt, there was no doubt about it. Right now, the only possible person who could give him a boost was him, Shikamaru Nara. He wasn't going to hesitate; he had a family too. He could relate and he could imagine. What Naruto was feeling right now was probablyrock bottom for any man of the house. He needed the help.

"Naruto, tonight." Shikamaru said placing his hands on the wooden desk. "Tonight you go home to your family. Leave the work for later

Your family is moe important…"

* * *

Walking up to his house at such a early time felt odd. Walking up to his house and feeling tired but not too exhausted, was also odd. He unlocked the entrance door quietly and slowly stepped in. Only the desks of his footsteps on the wooden floor were heard. The lights were on but no one was making a sound. Was it always like this without him there? He wanted to call out for someone but he also wanted to surprise whoever was in the living room. As he kept walking down the hallway, a faint hum would get louder and louder. It was a song, a childish song. He knew the voice instantly, he knew the angelic voice of his daughter.

"Himawari!" Naruto smiled with his arms stretched out. The little girl nearly jumped when she saw him. She was so happy. She practically dashed towards him and dived herself into a deep hug.

"Papa!" She muffled between his chest. She noticed how his jacket was getting soaked by her touch and quickly stepped away. Embarrassed by ruining her father's signature color, she blushed. "I'm sorry, Papa. My hands are wet." She said wiping them dry onto her skirt. "I was washing the dishes."

"That's all right. This jacket has gone through worse."

He gazed around the house to see if there was any other figure in the room, there was none. Where was Boruto? Where was his wife? He followed his little girl to the kitchen and stood right beside her. He found it adorable how she had to step on a small stool to reach the sink because she simply wasn't tall enough. He had a lot memories with that worn out stool she stood on. That green stool covered with stickers and colorful ink had been the stool that helped Himawari brush her teeth, Boruto reach the cookie jar when he wasn't suppose to, Hinata cut his hair, and Naruto become a father. All those memories were so precious to him. How he wished he could collect more. He stared at his daughter with a warm smile and admired her gentle face. She looked just like her mother but also like her father. She had Hinata's silky blue hair and feminine features, but she also had Naruto's clear blue eyes and whiskers.

"Himawari, where's your brother?" He asked seeing he never showed up. The blue-eyed girl shrugged.

"I don't know. He left a couple minutes ago. He said he wanted to go talk to someone."

"And your mom?"

"She's in the bathroom."

The blond nodded. Seems like everyone was separated despite being in the same house. A long tired yawn escaped his lips as he stretched his back. "Himawari, I'm going to bed, okay."

The girl smiled back and kissed him goodnight. A small peck on the cheek that he hadn't felt in so long. "Mom would be so happy." She giggled.

And suddenly, it clicked. Himawari was there…Himawari was there when the man was talking to Hinata. What did he say to her? What was he doing with them? Himawari was the only person who knew just as well as Hinata did.

"Speaking of mom, who was that man talking to her today?"

"Oh! His name's Toneri." Himawari said as she stepped off the stool. "He comes and goes from time to time."

"Does he?" Naruto asked curiously. " What does he do?"

"Nothing much." Himawari shrugged. "He just helps us carry our groceries and fix things when they don't work."

A big smile suddenly formed across her face as she placed the dishes onto the drying rack. "He says mama is very beautiful."

"Does he?" Naruto said trying to control his jealous tone.

"Yup! I think she's beautiful too! Mama is so beautiful that even the whole world thinks so too."

The man was flirting with Hinata. Of course the bastard was. He was trying to court her and her children away from the Kage. The more and more he heard of him, the more and more he hated him.

"Don't you think it was nice of him to say that, papa? Don't you?"

Naruto nodded. If he'd use his voice, he'd sound like a cringing liar. A nod was enough to give his daughter a fake yes without hurting her.

"Alright Himawari, I'm going to bed now. Good night."

He hugged his daughter one more time and headed off upstairs to his bedroom. From down the hall he could see the room. The door was open but the lights were off. Hinata must've been asleep already. As he got closer, a weak light shined half of the room and the sound of water could vaguely be heard through the walls. The moment he stepped into the room, he saw that the bathroom door was open. The shower was on and the soft exhale of his wife notified him that she was bathing. He didn't know whether to step in the bathroom and greet her, or to lie on the bed and wait for her. Before he could decide on anything, the shower head turned off. Like an idiot, Naruto hid behind the queen sized bed. Crouching down to his knees, only his eyes peaked towards the humid bathroom.

He saw Hinata's small bare foot step out the tub. Once the other foot stepped out, Naruto eyes widened. She was completely naked. Stupid discovery the blond made. Of course she would be naked, she was taking a shower. Her entire body was wet. Droplets of water ran down her skin and dripped down her edges. She looked so much shinier than normal, so much more arousing. Despite having two kids, her body was perfection. She was curved in all the right places, soft in all the right places. Naruto could feel his pants get uncomfortably tighter just by looking at her.

She reached for the closet towel and rubbed it throughout her body. Everything the fabric laid it's touch on jiggled. Her ass looked glorious and her breast needed to be touched by the hands of a man. Her hips had gotten wider because of the children, but Naruto could give a damn. The fact that her butt, hips, and breast had gotten bigger gave him more the reason to lust over her. He simply had more to grab.

Sex was something they hadn't done in months, probably a full year and a half. Sure, Naruto would imagine those days late night before he went to bed, but the feeling of him being inside her had not happen in so long. He wanted it; he wanted it so badly. But with the children around and the busy office days, he never could get that time to come around.

As soon as Hinata finished drying up, she wrapped the damp towel around her head. She had no idea Naruto was here and because of this, she freely walked out of the bathroom fully nude. The moment she saw a pair of sky blue eyes piercing through the darkness behind the the bed, she jumped. She wanted to cover herself but she found it to be quite stupid by doing so. He was her husband. He had seen her naked plenty of times before.

"N-Naruto, why are you hiding?" She blushed.

The great Hokage turned beat red. He stumbled backwards as soon as his wife found his hiding spot. "I-I uh I w-wasn't." He stuttered stupidly. Hesitant on what to say, he literally just first said thing that came to his mind. "I-I dropped something."

"W-what?"

"M-my shoe."

 _Shoe?_

Why the hell did say that? He wasn't even wearing he shoes when he came up here. He always placed his shoes near the front door. Everyone in the family did, it was a known rule.

There was an awkward silence between the two. There eyes only stared at the floor and nothing else.

"I-I see." Hinata nodded. "I'm gonna put some clothes on."

"Yea." Naruto nodded in the exact same way.

He wanted to take a glance of Hinata while she dressed herself, but he didn't want to look as creepy as he just did. He wanted to see her slim body get covered up. It was like stripping only backwards. It was just as sexy, especially from his innocent wife.

Eventually he decided not to and just waited for her body like a good boy. Once she changed into her pajamas, she turned off the lights of the bathroom. The room suddenly became dark and all Naruto could distinguish were sounds. He heard the bed creak and the blankets move beneath him. She didn't say anything, not even a goodnight. He figured she was still hurt by there uneasy conversation from this morning. He didn't want Hinata to go sleep mad at him, not on the only day he was this close to her.

"Hinata." He whispered as he rolled his body to her. He could feel her back facing him and could easily navigate where her waist was. He wrapped his arm around her small body and pulled her against his chest. "I'm sorry about this morning. Can you forgive me?"

She was still silent but due to her lack of deep breathing, Naruto could tell she was still awake. He couldn't find a reason why not to tease her, so he did. He placed light kisses upon her ear and jaw line. His nose would sensually run down her skin as his warm breathing gave her tingles. He could tell she liked it. He could tell because of the goosebumps forming across her body. He was liking it too. His member was getting harder and harder as his hands caressed her body. The fool hadn't even bother to change into proper sleeping clothes. All he did was take off his jacket.

"Hinata…"

His hands had managed to find the skin of her waist and stomach and from there he could only go lower. His fingers rested upon the tip of her underwear and slowly moved down. She was wet but stiff. He began to perform lazy circles onto her covered flower and occasionally tap on her clit. Her legs would rub to together and completely swallow his hand up. As soon as she gave him her first soft moan, he took of her underwear. He wanted to have sex, he needed to have sex.

"Hinata, can I…"

She didn't respond but her body did. Her butt slightly rubbed against his pelvis as if giving him permission to enter. He took it as an immediate yes and started to unbutton his pants. He didn't even have to take his penis out. His penis just shot out for him.

He placed his dick between her soaking lips and rubbed up and down her private. He did this for awhile until he felt an enormous pulse of fluid slid out of her. She was excited. It wouldn't hurt her if he entered now. He placed the tip inside of her and felt her walls squeeze it tight. It was just the fucking tip and already he was feeling bliss. He pulled out and reentered just the tip, back and forth, back and forth. Inch by inch he would go deeper inside her. And the moment she whimpered, he rammed his full cock deep within her.

" _Fuck…"_

She was so tight, so wet, so warm. He had forgotten how amazing her pussy felt. He also had forgotten how amazing her orgasms sounded. For every gasp and moan she squeaked, he fucked her harder. If it wasn't for the kids sleeping two doors down, he would fucked her till his balls were slapping on her. She was so hot but so cute at same time.

She kept gasping and twitching. Her body kept moving insanely. Naruto had to hold her hips tight so his penis wouldn't slip out. He was holding her so tight, banging her so hard, he was almost afraid he was going to break her. He was going faster and faster until he could feel a burning bliss wrapping around his penis.

" _Nghh ugh Naruto…"_

" _Yea baby…"_

It felt so good, so fucking good. He was so close, so close to cumming.

" _Ohhh stop…_ "

A few more thrusts and he was done.

" _S-stop..Naruto…"_

He could hear the faint noises from his wife but couldn't understand what she was saying. Was it dirty talk?

" _Stop it.._ "

He still couldn't hear it.

"Stop it, Naruto. Your hurting me." She gasped. She pushed his body away and closed her legs tight, super tight. She was crying and sniffing her nose.

Shit, did I hurt her?

Was he hurting her this whole time?

"Hinata, I'm so sorry!" He said hugging her tightly but unfortunately, he didn't receive the same treatment.

"Don't touch me!" She cried pushing him a second time. "Don't lay a hand on me for the rest of the night, Naruto."

And with that, she sat up, grabbed her pillow and placed next to Naruto's feet. She switch her sleeping position so that her feet were next to Naruto's face and her head was next to his feet.

When a married couple slept like this, there was a major crisis, a thin string waiting to snap.

 _Godamn it! I'm so sorry, Hinata._


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry…

Naruto attempted various time to earn Hinata's forgiveness. But no matter how many times he tried, the more and more he would irritate her. She just wasn't having it. He couldn't believe he had been hurting her the entire time. He thought she was enjoying it. He thought she was enjoying it just as much as he was.

Now looking back at the incident, Naruto's idea of his wife's orgasms could have actually been gasps of pain. The whole time she was whimpering and catching her breath was all the result of her agonizing pain. The way she kept moving and twitching her body was because of the uncomfortable feeling she was going through, the uncomfortable feeling he was forcing onto her. Had he raped her? No, oh god no. He was a kind and gentle husband, not an aggressive son of a bitch.

She was tight, yes. Extremely tight. But she always was. Hinata had a naturally tiny hole. Naruto was aware of this since their honeymoon. But not too long ago she was practically choking his penis. Could it have been because she never wanted to have sex to begin with? But she was wet, so what did that mean?

"Hinata, how bad did I hurt you?" He asked concerning.

No reply.

"If you didn't want to have sex, you could've of just told me, Hina."

Despite his apologetic tone and his constant coos and questions, she still wouldn't budge. It was actually quite painful for Naruto. His wife was completely ignoring him. The one person who always took appreciation over him throughout his entire life was completely ignoring his presence. Naruto wasn't an arrogant man. He didn't mind being ignored from time to time. He was actually quite use to it since his childhood. But when it came to Hinata, his whole world fell apart.

"Hinata, I'm sorry." He whispered as he shifted himself to lay next to her properly.. "I had no idea I was hurting you. "

He placed his arm around her waist to comfort her. At this point, an apologetic hug was all he could think of. He was running out of ideas to earn her forgiveness. He needed to hear that she was fine, that they were fine. Nothing seemed to be working and it deeply stressed him out.

"Hinata-"

"Enough, Naruto." Hinata harshly interrupted. "I don't want to hear anymore…please."

Her voice was shaky, almost in a sobbing tone. Just in pure darkness, Naruto could easily picture her crying image. The image wasn't satisfying at all. If anything it was poisonous, acidic, extremely corrosive. The moment he heard her gasp beside him, he felt his whole body rot. He felt as if his skin and organs were burning and agonizingly twisting until they burst. If that was what hell felt like, than his wife certainly was heaven.

"Hinata," he attempted once more. "It won't happen again I'm so-"

"Be quiet."

"But-"

"I said shut up!"

Silence.

Not only had those words stung Naruto, but it also had pierced excruciatingly passed Hinata's lips. She had never said such a rude thing to Naruto, and he had never once heard her say such heavy words before. For him to be the first one to experience a direct curse word from her, was something to be greatly ashamed of.

"Hinata, I didn't mean to-"

"I told you to stop!" She suddenly said sitting up. From the moonlight that passed their small bedroom window, Naruto could see her swollen eyes looking back at him with tears rolling down her face."I told you to stop more than once because you were hurting me. And you still kept going."

"That's because I didn't hear you!" Naruto quickly sat up. He placed his hands on her fragile face and attempted to wipe her falling tears with his fingertips. "I thought you were moaning."

"Oh please." She said in disbelief as she brushed his hands away from her face. "Do you expect me to believe that?"

"Yes!" He defended. "You had your back towards me. I couldn't hear you properly."

"Oh just stop." She shook her head in disappointment. She laid herself back down and rolled her body away from him. "Just go to bed, Naruto."

"But I can't…your mad at me."

He forced himself to lay down, but sleep was simply not on his side. He couldn't bring himself to close his eyes and drift off. His wife was literally right next to him and infuriated. Not only that but she was grieving all by herself. She was crying right beside him because she was unwilling to open up and settle things with him.

"Hinata, a married couple should never go sleep angry at each other." He tried persuade her. "It's wrong to go sleep this way."

"Who cares…" The young Hyuga whispered below the covers. "We hardly ever sleep in the same bed together anyways…what kind of married couple does that…."

* * *

 _He's so thick-headed…_

Hinata couldn't bring herself to forget about last night. The sun had already risen up for the next day and yet she still was holding a grudge over the incident. She felt so dirty, so sexualized. She couldn't get rid off those cringing feelings no matter how hard she tried. She didn't know who to blame, her or her husband.

In all honesty, she did want to have an intimate moment with Naruto and she also was quite happy to see him home early. But the moment he simply shoved himself inside her, she almost felt forced into something she didn't want. She tried to like it, she really did. But it was too uncomfortable, too painful. Throughout their whole entire relationship, Naruto and Hinata were very gentle during intercourse. For every positioned they tried, they had to be very careful on how they started. Hinata's body was simply to delicate to just go any way. She thought he know that. But according to yesterday, he proved the complete opposite. She was so hurt last night. Not just because of the sex but because that's all he wanted to do in general. Maybe it was just her emotional femininity speaking, but she would've thought he wanted to do something else other than intimacy. They hadn't seen each other for more than a minute in so long. She thought he would've wanted to talk, spend some playful time together. He could've done so many things with her that didn't involve sex, but he chose to just go straight to it.

And top of it all, he left early in the morning before she even opened her eyes. She woke up, once again, to an all too familiar empty bed. She was incredibly angry and at the same time sad. He left like a runaway coward. He didn't even bother to say goodbye.

Now standing cooking breakfast, she harshly made her children's meals. She didn't want to be too reckless that she'd give her kids a tasteless dish, after all, it wasn't their fault. Her love was still in their lunches and breakfast just not as the same as other times.

"Good morning, Mom," a tired Boruto greeted lazily. He slumped down at the dinner table and rested his head sleepily onto the table.

"Good morning, honey."

She watched how his son battled with sleep and waking up. It was quite early. So early that Himawari wasn't even awake yet. Her poor son had to wake up extra earlier than usual because of a long mission he would be having. It must've been difficult for Naruto assign him an away mission.

"Boruto, how long will you be gone?"

The blond shrugged. "I have no idea."

"What level did you get assigned?"

"S-rank."

 _What_?!

An S-rank mission on such a young boy. Was Naruto this thick headed?! How could he possibly send his own son into such a dangerous mission. He wasn't experienced at all yet.

"I'm just kidding, Mom!" Boruto chuckled seeing how he had frightened the living soul out of her. "I think it's either a B-rank or a C-rank. I'm not really sure. I wasn't really listening when Dad was talking. All I knew is that he said it wouldn't be enough to kill me."

 _Oh thank God!_

The relief she felt flow across her body was just surreal. She couldn't bear the thought of having her son put in danger. That was probably one of her biggest flaws. Her son was a ninja. He was bound to get hurt every now and then. And as he got older, the level of hostility would increase.

"You should listen to your father when he's giving you a mission." She warned her son with a finger. "It very important."

Boruto rolled his eyes and pouted. "Yea well I don't really care. I'm not even allowed to call him Dad when he's in the office. I have to call him 'Seventh'. So basically, I can never call him Dad because he's never home."

"Well he was here last night." Hinata softly said as she placed his platter on the table and walked back to the kitchen.

"He was?! When?!"

Boruto had finally woken up. He nearly jolted his head up when her mother told him the presence of her father was here last night. His eyes beamed and his mouth dropped open in shock.

"Boruto, don't get too excited." Hinata giggled. "He came past eight. He was very tired so headed off straight to bed."

"Did he…" Boruto mumbled returning back to his gloomy state. "Of course he did. Shitty old man, that's all he ever does when he's here."

Hinata didn't say anything. What was she suppose to say? That it wasn't true when it clearly was. She wasn't going to lie to her son. It would only hurt him, make him fantasize over something that would never happened.

"Boruto, hurry up and eat. You wouldn't want to be late for your first away mission." She smiled warmly.

The boy nodded with an attempted smile in return.

By the time he finished he was already rushing out the door. Just as her mother had predicted, he was running late.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Hinata scurried behind him just before she could step out. "You can't just leave without saying goodbye!"

She hugged her son tightly and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you. Be safe. Try to have fun if you can and protect your friends." She smiled.

Boruto chuckled in return and gave her a thumbs up just like her husband would do. "You got it—ttebasa!" He said before he ran off.

Hinata smiled as she saw her son fade away. She wouldn't be seeing him for who knows how long. She just prayed endlessly that he would be safe.

And then it suddenly crossed her mind. The sad image of her son when he spoke of husband. He wanted to spend time with Naruto when he was at home but that opportunity never came too often. Their kids were yearning desperately for their father's presence. Just yesterday he could've gave them love they wanted, but he chose not to. Again, all because he was in the mood for some pleasure.

 _What a cruel fool…_

But she loved that fool. Despite all his flaws, all the endless lists of mistakes he had been consistently committing, she still loved him. He wasn't a bad person. She knew deep in her heart that he wasn't. He was just too busy, too busy to remember his family.

As the day went by, Himawari had eventually woken up. And just like every other day, the two of them tidied up the house and garden. To clean up the entire house it took at least four hours, but it was surprisingly fun. The girls would put on music and dance around the halls goofily. They wood take breaks from time to time and play games or watch movies. It was mother and daughter time at its finest.

"Thank you, Himawari." Her mother said she wiped the sweat behind her bangs. "As always, you're a great help."

"No problem, mama!" Her precious daughter giggled as she wiped the dirt of her knees. "I love helping you."

The two walked back inside and settled down in the living room. Hinata was exhausted but she still had enough energy in her to spend more time with her daughter. "Well what does my sunflower want to do now?" She smiled.

"Umm." She blushed. Her florid cheeks got brighter and brighter the more she fidgeted with her fingers, a habit she had inherited strongly from her mother. "I was wondering if I could go play with friends," she blushed harder. "I love being with you, Mama but my friend said she wanted me to go her house sometime."

Hinata was speechless. She had never realized that her daughter was being shut away from other children because she was with her. Himawari was too shy, too kind to ever tell her mother that she wanted to go somewhere else without her. Hinata felt a little bad. Her daughter had been doing the work of a mother for the longest time. She really wasn't enjoying her childhood at all.

"Of course you can go." Hinata hugged her tightly. "Just don't come back home too late."

The little girl smiled brightly in excitement. She was so happy to go see her friends. "Thank you! Thank you, Mama!" She jumped up and down. "I promise I'll come home early!"

She ran upstairs to her bedroom and quickly got herself ready. By the time she came back downstairs, she was already out of her pajamas and carrying a backpack. She looked adorable. And seeing the joy in her face also brought joy to her mother.

"Here take this." Her mother said handing her two small bento boxes. "You can eat there."

Himawari nodded and softly thanked her mother. Her face suddenly became puzzled as she stared down at a black bento box that wasn't her's or her brother's. "And this one too?" She asked holding up the box higher.

"Oh yes." Hinata nodded. "There's food in there and I don't want it to go to waste. You can offer it to your friend if she's hungry."

"But this is Dad's bento? Does he need it?"

"I guess not." Hinata shrugged. "He left before I could even make it."

"Wait? He's not here?" Himawari asked confusedly. "He's not sleeping? I thought he was upstairs the whole time. I thought he had a day off since he came so early yesterday."

"No dear." Hinata giggled. "He had to leave early. He's the Hokage, working everyday is what he must do."

The girl nodded feeling satisfied enough to leave happy. She started to make her way out the door when a sudden question hit her. "Hey Mom?" She said slowing turning around. "If dad was gone before you could make his lunch, than why did you make it if you already knew he wasn't here?"

Hinata wasn't expecting such a question. She didn't know how to respond. What was she suppose to say? The truth? That she had made it in hopes of tricking her mind into believing he was still here. No way. The truth was too strong for her children to know about. Their shaky marriage was to be kept a secret from their kids. It would only hurt them more.

"I just—its just a silly habit of mine!" She faked a laugh. "I do it so much that I don't even think about the attendance anymore!"

The little girl laughed along with her, proving herself to be gullible as ever, and headed off. She actually believed such a poor lie. She actually fell for her mother's fake laugh and left happy. Hinata instantly fell bad. She felt like a terrible mother. Lying to her kids? It was just so wrong. But she had to do it. She couldn't bear to let them see how their parents relationship was slowly falling apart. No child should have to go though that.

 _It's for the best…_

Now standing alone in an empty house, she didn't know what to do. Every corridor in the Uzumaki household was spotless. She didn't have to clean a thing. She also didn't have to play with her kids because none of them were there. She had nothing to do and it bothered her. She didn't like being alone. It was a terrible place to be. She often felt lonely, but she was never truly alone. There was always someone physically right beside her. She hated hearing nothing. Was it even possible to hear nothing? The air conditioning, the creaking of the old floors, the taps against a window from a small branch, were they all just noise? Or noises of nothingness? She didn't want to hear those things. She wanted to hear voices, voices from her family and friends. She wasn't crazy, she just was in desperate need affection.

Any other mother would enjoy this time for a nap, for her own time, to hang out with her friends but not Hinata. Hinata didn't want sleep. She had grown accustomed to staying up when the sun was up as well. She also wasn't one to care for her looks. She didn't feel the need to paint her nails or to get her hair done. She simply was fine with just a stroke of a comb. Not only that but, the very few friends she had were just as busy as her husband. Ino and Sakura were medical ninjas. They were almost always in the hospitals. Tenten actually was free most of the time but ever since the Chunin exams were announced, she was busy preparing the systems. And Temari, in all honesty, they weren't really that close. Their personalities didn't really match. She cursed herself for not being the social butterfly like her husband was. She tried but her shyness was just something that came in naturally.

"TV is my only option I guess." She sighed as she made her way to the couch. Flipping through the channels was a pain. Not because it was a struggle to find a show but because her husband was on every channel. He out of all people was the one person she didn't want to see right now. Her husband was on channel five, he was on channel four, six, and seven. He was practically all over the whole cable network. She hated it. She didn't hate her husband. She just hated the fact that he left with no warning and continued his daily routine like nothing happened, like last night never happened. He didn't even bother to make a phone call, write a note, send an email. Nope, not Naruto. The Hokage doesn't have time for such insignificant things.

 _I'm overreacting…he just had to leave early…_

But was she really? Maybe the incident from last night was the final straw. Maybe her mind kept wrapping around that incident in effort to not _accept_ that it was the final straw. Did that even make sense? She was overthinking one situation to trick her mind into believing she was mad at _just_ that one event but not all the hundred situations before. She was being in denial. She didn't want to accept that she was starting to seeing the flaws in her marriage. For years she had been trying to pretend it wasn't real. For years she's been trying to fix it. But unfortunately she was only one person. How could she possibly expect to fix her marriage when her partner was never around? It was a job meant for two.

"I can't do this." She said turning off the TV. "I'll find something else to do."

She stood from the leather couch and walked towards the staircase. If she could find anything to do on the main floor, than she would surely find something upstairs. Reading a book, sewing, just about anything would do.

Just before she could even touch the first step, there was a knock on the door. Was Himawari already done with her play date? So quickly? Had she forgotten something? Hinata quickly went towards the door and slowly opened it expecting to see her little girl, but she didn't.

Standing right in front of her was a man she knew very well. A nice gentlemen that she slowly started befriending over the course of time. A pale man with light blue hair, Toneri.

"Oh hello, Toneri." She smiled warmly. "What brings you here?"

The man gave her a genuine smile in return. "I was wondering if you liked to see your husband's speech with me. If we make it there early enough, we might see him up close. Wouldn't you want to go support your husband with me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for the late update. I have a lot on my plate right now. A couple of things I want to point out..**

 **1\. Toneri is the same guy from the Last. Although I didn't want to make this an AU, it's heading towards it. I don't like using oc's and I didn't really feel any male character in Naruto would encourage Hinata to cheat on him.**

 **2\. I saw the Last and I saw Boruto. And from what was shown, Hinata IS a housewife. I'm sorry.**

 **3\. Hinata DOES give her children love, but what her children want is the love of BOTH parents. A mother's love is different from a Father's love.**

 **I hope I didn't come off as giving you some points so you want hate me to the core.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto felt terrible. His heart ached so badly. He had committed the mistake of leaving his wife alone just minutes after an argument. He hadn't meant to; he didn't want to. He just didn't have a choice. He had to leave early in the morning for a private meeting between the kages. There was no exception for him to miss such an important event. It's not like he had planned to get his wife mad. It's not like he wanted to leave her sleeping body disappointed in him. Again, he just didn't have a choice. His schedule was unfortunately too tight and too time consuming for him to do things outside his Hokage role. And he hated it.

He had tried all last night to get his wife to forgive him, but she just wouldn't budge. A part of him was a little bothered by her behavior, but another side of him understood her completely. He shouldn't have initiated sex so quickly; he should've been more cautious of her body signals and sensitivity. What he did last night was a horrible act ran by pure oblivion. He had no excuse for being so thickheaded.

Luckily, he knew his wife well enough to say she wasn't one to hold grudges and that she also wasn't one to yell at the top of her lungs. Whenever she was hurt or in pain, she just kept it to herself. Whether it was anger or sadness, she just silently kept it to herself until she was certain that she wouldn't offend anyone during her heat. It was just in her nature. It was just her way of healing without placing her pain on anyone else.

He could only imagine what she was currently feeling. She was probably infuriated, probably holding her heavy heart with great effort. How he wished he could be there, to comfort her, to hold her, to talk to her.

The image of her beautiful angelic face resting in deep sleep, kept passing though his thoughts throughout the entire meeting. He remembered standing in front of the bed just awing at her beauty. He remembered his strong urge to stay. He didn't want to leave her alone, not again. But he had to. He wanted to wake her up to say goodbye, but he couldn't dare to do it when he saw how peaceful she looked. He wanted her to rest calmly, so he just kissed her goodbye. It was a soft gentle kiss. A small peck on her forehead. And just a few minutes after, he was gone.

Now sitting in his cluttered office, he desperately tried to memorize his speech. In just a few hours he would have to make his way to Konaha's recently made city. He would have to talk about the uprising advances in technology and how times are rapidly changing, but most importantly, how the way of a ninja will continue to remain the same. This was an important topic, an important message to the villagers. But Hinata's soft voice kept ringing in his ears. Was that even possible? Could a gentle voice bleed his ears to deaf? He just kept constantly hearing her old coos, her cute giggles and laughs. He could hear her voice say various things. Such as the "kun" she use to always end his name with during their first phase of engagement, he could also hear her soothing, I love you's and her other romantic, yet heartwarming, comments. He missed her deeply. He guilt his actions deeply.

"Naruto, focus." A familiar voice told him. "You can't keep pausing between every sentence. You don't have much time left."

His assistant, Shikamaru, slowly roamed around the cramped room back and forth. Naruto had been rerunning his speech more than what he had expected. The man just wasn't focusing. Shikamaru didn't know what was keeping him from being completely attentive, and it really wasn't any of his business. He just needed Naruto to pay attention.

"I know, I'm sorry." The blond sheepishly smiled scratching the back of his head. "I just have a lot on my my mind, y'know."

"Like what?" The dark haired man said in a curious yet passive tone.

The blue-eyed Kage simply shrugged his shoulders. What was he suppose to say? That he had hurt his wife during sex and couldn't manage to earn her forgiveness. It was too personal to say it so bluntly. It was too personal to _even_ say it. Shikamaru was already well aware of the problems Naruto was having with his shaky household. It was possible he could easily figure out what Naruto's current problem was without receiving a real answer.

"You already know, Shikamaru." Naruto said getting up from his desk and lazily stretching his back. He fixed his cape, making sure it was symmetrical and correctly placed on his shoulders, and headed towards the door. "There's no point in asking if you already know the answer to your own question."

"But I don't," the man shook his head. He walked his way towards the Hokage's desk and reached for the neatly written speech Naruto had been struggling to memorize. "I know you've been having some issues with your family, but just yesterday you went home early. What happened last night that keeps getting you distracted?"

The blond didn't answer. He sighed and placed his hand on the cold door knob, but didn't leave the room. He wanted to tell him; he wanted to hear his opinion, but was to unsure of doing so. His words were practically at the tip of his tongue,

 _I hurt my wife…_

And although it was the truth, those words could be taken by the listener in many different ways, many different wrong ways. One could think he had hit his wife, or had emotionally abused her, or even gotten into an event where he had chose to hurt her. Although none of those ideas were nearly close to the truth and Shikamaru wasn't one to normally think so exaggeratedly, anything at this point was on the line. Hurting his lover and then feeling guilty only moments after, was something that did happen. A big mistake that he had committed.

"It doesn't matter. We wouldn't want to be late for my own speech—ttebayo!" Naruto finished with his signature smile. But that smile was weak, and so was his unique slang. It wasn't like other times where his mouth would stretch across his face with great joy and his hands would form a childish thumbs up. No, not this time. Today, Naruto couldn't hide his feelings no matter how hard he tried. He was agonizing inside and out. It was extremely evident.

"Are you sure?" Shikamaru questioned him in concern. He didn't buy a single disguise Naruto was desperately using.

"A hundred percent sure. We can talk about it later, okay? Right now, we got a speech to go do."

Shikamaru just sighed as he shook his head a second time. Naruto was a terrible liar. He had always been a terrible liar. He could easily tell when he wasn't telling the truth. He had always been that way.

Yes, the Uzumaki was no longer just any ninja. Yes, he was now considered one of the greatest shinobis, but despite this he was still a close friend. Naruto was still the same person with or without the white cape flowing behind him. As an advisor, as an assistant, as a friend, Shikamaru had to help him in some way. He could even tell the others from the Rookie nine for advice. There just had to be some way, not only to help Naruto, but Hinata too. They were both falling apart. One of the first, most admired couples of their generation was holding onto a thin thread. It would be insane to see them come to an end. This wasn't just a suggestion, an idea, a thought. No. This was an obligation, a duty, he and all the people who cared about the Uzumaki family had to fulfill. Maybe right now wasn't the right time, but when that moment came, Shikamaru would not let it simply pass. He would do something about it for sure.

"You coming, Shikamaru?" The Kage asked as he opened the door. "It's time."

The dark spiked man nodded and slowly followed him out. "You better give them one hell of a speech, Naruto." He said behind him. And seconds later the door shut and the two men walked out of the Hokage mansion.

* * *

There was a huge crowd of people waiting to see the Hokage's appearance. There were many people, young and old, male and female, big and small. Half of them Hinata hardly even knew. She couldn't remember seeing them once throughout her entire life, not even a glance. Konoha really wasn't that big of a village. Everybody new practically everybody. It was amazing how such a small insignificant place was quickly evolving. Had all these new people, all the people old enough to make their own decisions, moved here just for the sake of seeing Naruto? The whole crowd seemed to be very much excited, especially the girls. Girls, Hinata's age and younger, cheered together for Naruto's big appearance. It was silly to feel jealous but Hinata could help but to feel just a little bit of that feeling. They were young and beautiful. Their bodies were perfect for a runway or photo shoot. She couldn't see any flaws in them; she couldn't see any of her flaws in them. How stupid she felt. She was married to the man they were craving for. She was in love with that man and he was surely in love with her too. There was no reason to feel any danger of Naruto catching a glance at them. He wouldn't cheat on her. He wasn't that kind of guy.

"Boy, aren't you glad we rushed over here." A voice said beside her. "You being the First Lady, I would've thought there would be a special seating for you."

She thought so too. But unfortunately, she had hoped for too much. Toneri had asked her to accompany him to hear her husband's speech. She figured he wanted a close view and she also had the idea that he thought she had the power to give him one. She felt a little bad for Toneri, but really, there was nothing she could do. She was just like all the others, no favoritism was involved. A part of her completely accepted it. She didn't think she needed a unique treatment. It was wrong and in some way, arrogant. But another side of her wouldn't have mind being seated at the right side of her husband. It would've been nice. She didn't want to sound selfish saying these words out loud. She just really missed her old husband. The funny one who she use to see often. But she had no right to complain. Being the Hokage was her husband's dream. Now that he had finally received his long awaited goal, she would support him throughout his journey. What Naruto was now, was by far the most important position anyone could have. Fussing about him not being present at home everyday was foolish and immature.

"I'm sorry, Toneri. You shouldn't have asked me to go with you. You could've gotten a better view without me."

"No, it's alright. I wanted you to come with me." He smiled.

And just as soon as he turned his head back to the stage, the crowd's cheers began to raise. A sudden boost of yelling and clapping began to erupt. Hinata began to move her head around to see what was raising the commotion. She saw many different people walk on stage, celebrities, high ranked Ninjas, businessmen, and lastly, her husband. The moment Naruto stepped foot on that small wooden stage, the whole crowd went wild. And because of this, she could barely see him. She could only hear him greeting everyone through the speakers.

"Do you see him!" Toneri clapped. "He just as enthusiastic as the crowd."

"I can't see a darn thing." Hinata sighed in frustration. She got on the tips on her toes to pass all the hovering heads, but still she couldn't get a perfect view. She could only see a vague image of her husband through the cracks of people. It wasn't until Naruto finally spoke when the crowd began to settle.

"Good afternoon, everyone!" He waved. "A lot of people, huh!"

Just by the look on his face Hinata could tell he was incredibly overjoyed. The feeling of people loving him and not despising him, was something he cherished deeply.

He, as well as other people on the stage, began to speak about the new advances and opportunities Konoha now had. The whole dialogue between them was quite intriguing. It almost made you realize how quickly time goes by but how history slowly takes its course to change. Hinata had to admit, she felt a bit proud of her husband. Seeing him answer questions confidently to the villagers, made her feel incredibly happy. But that happiness slowly went away as it turned into something much more sorrow.

Before Naruto began his concluding speech, he pulled out a couple of jokes and laughs and then proceeded to walk across the stage to get his paper. Hinata wasn't expecting anything after that except for a serious written letter to the people. She was just expecting a concluding paragraph to end the event. But that wasn't the case at all. Naruto attentively looked at the crowd, eyeing every person, and then looked around the stage. With a slight nod and smirk to someone hidden on the right, he began.

"Villagers of Konoha. Today is an important day. I have a message that you all need to hear. But before I begin," he pointed out quickly. "I'd like for someone to come up on stage and stand beside me."

The sound of those words made Hinata's eyes widen and her heart race rapidly. Could it be? Was he going to invite her up on stage? Just the thought made her nervous, but also excited. She cursed herself for looking like a mess at that moment. She didn't look a mere bit presentable. But it's not like she could fix it on the spot. And it's also wasn't like her husband would care.

"This person has been very important to me. This person is always looking out for me, always there. And although this person tends to stay hidden, I thinks it's time for the whole world to see him."

 _Him_?

"Shikamaru Nara, come up on stage!" The blond waved to him excitedly.

 _Shikamaru…_

Hinata's heart nearly dropped to the floor. She felt so heartbroken, so forgotten. She shouldn't have expected something too unrealistic. This was a Hokage's speech, not a father, family man speech. The only people who could be introduced were the only people who worked along side with the _Hokage_.

Hinata watched as her husband hugged and talked along side his dear friend. She felt happy for him. She really did. But she also couldn't help to feel a little saddened, a little bit disappointed. Her face must've had the longest frown ever because as soon as she felt a tap on her shoulder, she heard a voice ask her if she was fine.

"You okay?" Toneri asked as he stared down at her.

"I'm fine." She softly responded.

"Do you want go back at home? You seem a bit tired."

Hinata felt a little relieved that her friend assumed she was just tired. She also felt relieved this he was willing to let her go home. It wasn't that she didn't care about her husband's accomplishments, it was just that she needed some time to heal. She believed that she was still overreacting about last night and was hungrily finding other ways to get Natuto to seem as a terrible person. She needed to leave before she would say or do anything stupid. Her heart and mind were unfortunately not in the same place at the moment, and that was her own fault. Naruto had nothing to do with her obnoxious mindset and exaggerations. It was all her wrong doing.

"I think I'll be heading off home." She smiled at back at Toneri. The man nodded in return and followed her through the crowd.

"In that case, I'll take you home so you can arrive safely," the man insisted.

Hinata was a bit taken back by his uncalled for gesture, but she didn't mind it. Walking him with someone right now was probably the best thing to do.

"Okay, that's absolutely fine."

As Naruto began to skim through words of his letter, from the corner of his eye he could see a couple walking away from the stage rather than towards it. Curious to see why the two people were leaving, he took a small glimpse. But that small glimpse made his jaw drop. His wife, whom he had just saw this morning, was walking away with another man. The same man he had seen repeatedly with her. His stare couldn't leave them. He didn't even know what to feel; he didn't know _what_ he was feeling. Was it anger? Guilt? Pain? It was unrecognizable.

"Naruto, start." Shikamaru nudged him. "Don't just stand there, say something."

"Right," the blond nodded. "The way of a ninja consists of three things, strength, determination, and…"

He couldn't continue. The moment he locked eyes with his wife who had coincidentally turned her head at the same time he was staring at her, the whole world went blank. _He_ went blank. He forgot his lines and he didn't give a damn. The more he stared at her, the more she stared back. But no matter how long they looked at each other, they couldn't manage to read each other's eyes. What was she thinking? What was he thinking? What was going on?

"The way of a ninja consists of three things," he repeated himself. "Strength, determination….and love…"

And with that, he saw her wife turn her head and slowly leave. The event he was hosting suddenly had no meaning once she was gone. He wanted to leave, run off stage, but he couldn't. He didn't have a choice. He was the Hokage.

* * *

It took only a few minutes to get back to the Uzumaki household. Hinata felt an ease to return back to her cozy home. She made her way to the entrance and slowly walked her way in.

"Please, come inside," she gestured as she waved towards the kitchen. "You must be hungry."

The pale male smiled and walked politely inside after her. Suddenly, the door shut slowly, a little too slowly, and a click notified Hinata that the door had been locked. The sound of Toneri's creaking footsteps behind her gave her goosebumps.

"You thought he was going to ask you to come up stage, didn't you?"


	4. Chapter 4

"You thought he was going to ask you to come up stage, didn't you?"

Hinata's body immediately froze at the sound of his words. What was that? His voice was different, a little eery. It wasn't flowing as nicely as other times. When Hinata slowly turned around to face him, his appearance was enough to alert all her senses. He just looked so suspicious; someone with bad intentions, and she just couldn't quite understand why. This man in front of her, her supposed friend, looked nothing like the Toneri she knew, but it was him.

The grin spread across his face and his light eyes hungrily looking back at her made goosebumps run down her arms. She was so unsure about him, that she was starting to develop the urge to yell at him.

"W-What?" She stuttered trying to gain some control.

She gave him a slight nervous smile in hopes that he would give her one in return. But he didn't. His same dark grin remained plastered across his face.

"You thought Naruto was going to ask you to come up on stage during the ceremony." He answered as he walked towards her. "Isn't that why you wanted to come home?"

Hinata didn't know how to respond. She was more shocked than present at that moment. How in the world did he know about her heavy heart? How did he know about the problems she was having with her husband? Was it that noticeable? She couldn't find the words to defend herself, to lie to herself, when it was evidently true. She was waiting for her husband to call her up, but she wasn't actually expecting it. Did that make sense? A part of her knew it wasn't going to happen, but another side of her wished it could of.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Toneri." She said nervously placing a strand of hair behind her ear. "I did want it to happen just a teensy bit, but that's not the reason why I came her."

Lies.

"I just came home because I was feeling a bit tired."

More lies.

She stupidly walked to the kitchen after her final comment. It was a stupid action simply because she was leaving an invited guest alone behind her, an invited guess that she was starting to feel uneasy about. She didn't want to ask him to leave so quickly that it would be too obvious she didn't want him there, and she also didn't want him to feel offended if his intentions were never bad to begin with.

"Would you like me to make you some coffee before you go?" She asked from the kitchen.

She could hear his footsteps creaking down the hallway until eventually his figure appeared through the open wall she was standing behind.

"I see you really want me to leave, Hinata." He huskily laughed. "But sure, I'd take a cup of coffee."

He sat at the small table connected to the kitchen as he waited for his coffee. Throughout the entire time Hinata was making his drink, she could feel his stare constantly on her. It made her slightly uncomfortable. But it wasn't enough for her to take the extreme action of calling him out. She took hidden glances at him as she moved around the drawers and cabinets and indeed, his eyes were practically glued on her. She couldn't put her finger around it. Why was he acting so strange? He normally wasn't like that all. He was actually just as passive and reserved as Hinata. She had know idea where this guy had come from.

"Here you go, Toneri," she sheepishly smiled. "Enjoy."

The man nodded and kindly took the warm cup from her hands. He took the cup away from her in away that it was almost too affectionate. He stared at her as he did it and slowly but carefully ran his fingers down her hands, literally. The tip of his fingers literally ran down her hands and fingers before he actually even touched the cup. It was such an odd action, something that seemed too flirtatious.

"It's delicious, Hinata. Thank you," he said as she sipped his coffee. His weird behavior unfortunately didn't change though. His eyes remained on her every movement. It just about made her ears burn.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" She giggled. Although she no longer found it comical, she tried her best to keep her kind character.

"Well, because your beautiful," he answered calmly with a sly smirk. "A man can't keep his eyes off things he's likes."

Hinata had no idea how to react. She didn't even know what to say. If Naruto had said such a thing, she would've blushed, deeply. But this person was not her husband. This person was a friend that she had only befriended a couple of weeks ago. Such a bold comment could of never been expected from him, especially by Hinata.

"Thank you, Toneri." She smiled."it's nice of you to say that."

She offered to take his cup to the sink once he was done, but he shook his head. He walked around the open wall and to the kitchen sink. Once he placed the cup beside a few other dirty dishes,he didn't go back to the table he was sitting. Instead, he just stood behind Hinata. The young Uzumaki could feel his presence only inches behind her back. She hesitantly turned around and quickly gulped all her insecurities away.

"What's up?" She pathetically asked as she faced him. "Would you like something else?"

"I don't understand how your husband can neglect you for so long." He said playing with the bangs of her hair. "Because, like I said before, your so beautiful."

Hinata quickly flinched back once his fingers touched her forehead. She didn't find his his touch one bit pleasing at all. "M-My husband doesn't neglect me." She said lightly pushing him away. "He's just busy."

She squeezed herself through the gap between his body and the counter. But just before she could leave, he grabbed her by the wrist. "He's too busy that he can't even make a call?" He lowly asked her as he took a few steps forward. Hinata tired to get his grip off her but he just wouldn't let go. She didn't like it; she didn't like it at all.

"How would you know if he calls me or not?" She asked him as she struggled to pull her hand away. "Please, Toneri. Let me go."

The man unfortunately didn't bother to listen to her. He slowly pushed her against the fridge and held both of her arms above her head. "I'm not going to hurt you, Hinata." He whispered in her ear. " _I_ actually love you, unlike your husband who's always thinking less of you."

"He doesn't." She squeaked. "Let go of me, please."

"Why?" He said pressing his chest roughly against hers. "I'm not intending to do anything you don't want."

"Yes you are," her voice shakily responded. "This is so wrong."

"Are you sure?" He whispered once again as he clutched her hands tightly. "Tell me, do you miss the feeling of a man holding you, taking care of you, talking to you? I can do all those things with all the care in the world."

He tried to place his lips against her skin, but Hinata wouldn't let him. "Come on," He seductively whined. "I know you want it."

"I don't!" She ferociously shook her head. She could feel her eyes start to burn rapidly and her throat lose moist. She was on the verge of crying. She felt so trapped, so scared, so disgusting for letting this go too far. She was an idiot for believing this man just wanted to be friends. Looking back at all the times he had tried to come on to her, it was obvious he was looking for some lust. Tears began to stream down her face slowly. All she wanted was to find some comfort. The loneliness her husband had been giving her was something she was trying to aid through friendship. This isn't what she wanted. This wasn't what she meant as comfort. This could've been seen as comfort by a woman with no morals, but Hinata wasn't that kind of lady. She was loyal and fully in love with her spouse.

"Please, let me go." She gasped as she looked down at the floor. "I don't want this."

The pale man breathily laughed. He didn't believe her and even if it was true, he wouldn't have cared. He was by far too excited to discontinue and his bulge could strongly prove it. Hinata saw the large bump between his crotch and she nearly wanted to scream once he rubbed it against her.

"I know you do," he grinned. "And you know why? Because you're a member of the Hyuga clan. If you didn't want me touching you, you would've kicked my ass by now."

"That's not true." She corrected him quickly. "I'd try to talk you out of it first before taking aggressive action. I'm not the type who immediately goes into violence."

"Yea right." He snorted. He forcefully ran his tongue down her jaw line and neck. He could hear her gasp and cries, but it only turned him on more.

"Toneri, I will hurt you!" She cried. "If you don't let go of me."

She had no affect on him, absolutely nothing. He did what he wanted and she hated it. It only made her cry more. Her body did not belong to him, it belonged to her husband. The first and only man that had touched her was Naruto. Her skin and lips were only meant for him. She couldn't take it, she was being a disgrace of a wife _by_ taking it. Instead of just standing there submissively, she had to take action. She wasn't a weak little girl anymore. She could defend herself. She was a ninja, the head of the Hyuga clan; she had to fight.

She took all her inner strength to lift her knee up and kick him in the groin. Her hit was so hard that the man almost instantly fell to the floor. She quickly jumped over him and turned around around. Standing above him she prepared herself for an attack.

"I'm married, Toneri!" She shakily said. "I would never do such a disgusting thing to my husband!"

"But he doesn't love you!" He grunted on the floor. "He doesn't even care about you! He's never with you, he's always working, he cares more about the well-being of the village than his own family!"

"That's how it's suppose to be, Toneri."

She didn't know if what she was saying was right or not. All she knew was that Toneri's actions were far from right. She sighed at the rerun of memories with him. She had been too close to him. She had told him too much. By releasing her emotions to him, it only made him fantasize. She never specifically told him his problems ever, but she did at times appear to be less happier than usual.

"Look Toneri, by Naruto completely devoting himself to the village, my children and I are living as peaceful than ever. We are part of the village too, therefore we should be treated equally as everybody else. I've been too,selfish to see it this way for quite some time but it's true."

"You must be joking." He said slowly standing up. "Your always sulking whenever you see him, you avoid him at all cost, he never credits you in anything. How could say you love him? You're clearly lying."

He was right. Most of the times she saw him, she was never as happy as she use to be. The connection they once had was almost completely vanishing. They were becoming more awkward, less social, distant even when they were touching. But despite all of this, she still loved him. She knew she did and she knew he did too. Their was still a spark in her every time she saw him, there was still a blush that only crept for him when he spoke, their love was somehow still there. She knew it was.

"Yes, our relationship has been a bit shaky but that doesn't mean I have the right to cheat on him. I don't even want to be with anyone else other than my husband. I still love him. Our love is thin but flexible. It can't break that easily."

"It can, trust me," the man said as he walked to her. He grabbed her waist for less than a second before she shoved him away.

"Don't touch me." She warned him. "I don't want to hurt you again."

"And I don't wish to hurt you either. I just want you to fall in love with me. I'm the man you need, not the Hokage."

He attempted various times to get hold of her, grope her places she didn't want to, but Hinata would always fight back. She didn't know how but they somehow ended up in the entrance hallway. She tried her best to push him out the door, but he was way too strong. The moment he tried to shove his tongue inside her mouth, she knew it was her final straw. She could no longer play nice anymore. With one kick to the face with her foot, he once again fell to the floor. With all her might she dragged him out the door and pushed him near the stairs.

"Don't come back!" She told him before she shut the door. "I don't want to talk to you anymore!"

* * *

Naruto hastily walked down the streets of Konoha along with his assistant Shikamaru. He needed to get home as soon as possible, but that task was nearly impossible with all the villagers praising him everywhere he went.

"I should've of mentioned her name. I mean, did you see her face? She was so hurt. I didn't think she wanted me to call her up on stage with me. She's so shy, I figured she wanted to be hidden."

"Naruto, you're overreacting. She probably just left because she was feeling tired."

"Tired? Yea right! She left too quickly to be tired."

Shikamaru was running out of things to say. Throughout the entire twenty minutes of walking down the dirt roads, Naruto kept constantly degrading himself. Over and over he would say something ridiculous about himself. He was feeling immensely guilty about what he had done to his wife. And in all honesty, Shikamaru also believed Hinata was upset about what he had done. The moment Naruto asked Shikamaru to come stand beside him, he shook his head 'no'. He knew it was a bad idea. And once he started to hint the person he was going to introduce, he knew everything was going to go downhill. Naruto unfortunately used all the the wrong words. He was using all the words to describe his wife. Hinata was bound to believe he was talking about her. She must've felt excited only to realize it was never meant for her.

"And you know what I'm worried about? She left with the same guy you pointed out the other day. There's something wrong about that guy, I swear!"

That was another problem that was eating the Kage up. Naruto was worried that Hinata was becoming way too close to the stranger he was always seeing her with. Personally, Shikamaru didn't think Hinata was the type to do such a thing. But the guy on the other hand, he wouldn't be surprised if the man had corrupt intentions.

"Naruto, what do you plan on doing once you get home?" The black-haired man asked concerned.

"Kiss her. Apologize. Anything she wants me to do. And that's what I want to tell you…" Naruto paused. He stopped in the middle of his tracks and turned to face his advisor. "If Hinata wants me to stay home, I want you to be in charge of the office. Substitute me and stuff, ya know?"

Shikamaru couldn't help but smirk. Why couldn't he say that before. He could've said that years ago. Heck, he would've been fine with him, saying it more than once. Naruto needed to rest. He was always working and rarely had the time to see his family. Maybe it wasn't affecting him, but it defiantly was affecting his wife and kids.

"I'd be fine covering you for a couple days if you want." Shikamaru offered as he continued walking.

"Well maybe just two days." Naruto suggested. "I can't leave everything to you."

The two men were only minutes away from the Uzumaki house. They could practically see the gardens and rooftops of the house. The closer and closer they got, the more Naruto felt his heart race. He didn't know what he was feeling. Excitement? Nervousness? He had no idea. But unfortunately, the undefined feeling quickly faded once he saw a man limping out his house property, the same man he saw Hinata leave with.

The man apparently saw him too and had the audacity to smile at him. Naruto could feel fire run through his veins. The moment Shikamaru blinked, Naruto had the man pinned against the wall with his feet dangling inches off the floor. Just by the look in his eyes, the whole world could tell the Hokage was enraged.

"Why the fuck do I keep seeing you everywhere!" He yelled straight at Toneri's face. "What the hell are you doing in my house!"

"Naruto, let him go!" Shikamaru said pushing the blond away from the stranger. "He's a villager and you're the Hokage. This doesn't look right at all."

"But he's trying to seduce my wife!"

"He's not! Just let him go."

The blond forced himself to let go of the pale male. He stared at him with such anger that he had to grit his teeth hard to not say anything stupid.

The light haired man simply smiled back at him as he fixed his posture. Something just wasn't right about him. It almost seemed like he had already done something that wasn't right. He just looked so proud, so victorious, but for what?

"What's your name?" The Kage asked. "And why are you here?"

"Toneri." He answered calmly, but he didn't answer the rest. He walked swiftly passed the higher positioned man, making his cape sway by the the air.

"Hey! You didn't answer my question!" Naruto yelled towards him. "What were you doing in my house?"

The man grinned back at him but continued walking. "You know, you have a very beautiful wife." He said as he kept moving. "So beautiful that I just couldn't keep my hands off her. How can someone ignore such a jewel?"

Naruto was infuriated. He didn't know what the guy was trying to say. But the fact that he carelessly claimed to have touched Hinata, made his face burn in rage.

"What the hell are you trying to say?"

Toneri gave him one last proud grin before he disappeared behind another brick wall.

"I fucked your wife, Lord Hokage."

Naruto's eyes widened and his jaw dropped in shock. Shikamaru wasn't too far behind either. They had no idea how to absorb his comment. Was he being serious? Was he lying? Naruto at that point didn't give a damn. He had to talk to his wife, now.

"Shikamaru, leave. I got to go talk to Hinata privately." He shakily ordered.

"But Naruto, I can help!" Shikamaru worriedly told him.

"Don't worry I got it."

"But what if she was raped?" He blurted out.

He quickly regretted his words afterwards, but it was too late to take them back. Maybe the guy was joking, maybe he tried to court her but failed miserably, maybe he just said that to get her back for not accepting his love. It could've been anything. He just had to say the most dangerous one.

"Raped?" Naruto questioned him. He shook his head in disbelief and continued walking. "Hinata's too strong to not defend herself. She could've of hit all his chakra points easily."

"I know, your probably right but, be careful in the way you talk to her. Something bad must've happen just now. She's probably really sensitive."

Naruto did take his words into consideration but he didn't take the time to say anything back to him. He had to go see his wife. It was obligatory. He ran up the brick stairs and agitatedly unlock the house door. The last thing he heard from Shikamaru before he shut the door, was to remain calm.

The house was silent just like the last time he had been there early. He could here a faint noise down the hall and a slight hum. It wasn't the sound of her daughters voice that tuned the song but another female, Hinata. He silently but quickly ran down the hall. Hinata nearly jumped when she saw his head pop out behind a wall.

"Hey." He waved at her with a small smile. "I'm home."

"H-hi." She nervously stuttered on her words. She was not expecting him to come at home at all today. She actually was very uncomfortable seeing him right now. After what she had just went through, she didn't know whether to tell him or pretend like it never happened. "I uh was just about to make lunch." She blushed as she walked back to the kitchen.

"Oh uh that's good," Naruto awkwardly stood against the wall. "Is Himawari home?"

"No," she answered from the kitchen. "She's with her friends."

The thought of Himawari not being home alerted him. He knew his son was on a mission, but why was his daughter gone. Did Hinata ask her to go play with her friends today? Did she ask her to, just so she could—no. Naruto quickly shook those thoughts away. Hinata wasn't that kind of woman; she was better than that.

"Did she ask you to go?" He said walking towards the open wall that divided the kitchen and the dining area.

"Of course," she nodded. "She never goes anywhere without permission."

Naruto walked towards the stove she was standing by. He could see how her blushes would gradually deepen as he got closer. Normally he would kiss her plump lips once he saw her cute shyness reveal, but not today. Right now, he needed to observe her, look at all her facial features. He needed to carefully scan every inch of her to make reassurance. Reassurance that she wasn't cheating on him.

He looked at her hair and face attentively. Her hair wasn't a mess, she wasn't sweating, and the blushes that spread across her face had only recently appeared by his presence. She didn't look like she had sex, she looked...normal. He didn't know whether it was the right moment to tell her what he saw or to wait till the sun went down. The more he looked at her, the more he wanted to tell her. He wanted to at least make sure she was okay. If the man had hurt her, he wanted to make sure he'd kick his ass. He also wanted a broader sense of what was going on. He wanted to know what had been going on today and the days, possibly weeks, before. Why was she always with him? And how did it come to this?

"Hinata," he said clearing his throat. "I uh, I saw what happened…back there."

Hinata's eyes widened immediately. She practically dropped everything she was doing and stood jaw drop motionless in front of him.

"Y-You did?!" She asked him nervously. "How much did you see?!"

 _How much did I see?_

That was alarming. Had something happened that he wasn't suppose to see? His heart began to race and his hands began to run cold. Hinata couldn't have been having an affair; she couldn't. She wasn't like that and he hadn't done anything wrong to deserve it? Had he?

"Was I not suppose to see something?" He asked her as beads of sweat soaked his neck.

"No! I-it's just—a lot of things happened today." She said looking down at the floor. "A lot."

"Did that man have anything to do with it?" He said pointing back to the door.

Hinata was almost positive he was talking about Toneri. He was probably limping out of her house when he got here. What an embarrassment she felt. Her husband wasn't suppose to know any of this.

"Yes," she weakly nodded.

"I see that guy with you all the time. Who is that guy?"

"Toneri."

"Well I got that much just outside. But what is he to you?"

Naruto desperately tried to keep his voice calm. The tension in the room, the anxiousness, was almost too much for him to handle. He wanted to scream, yell, cry even? He needed to know what was going on. He wanted the foreshadowing bullshit to stop.

"What is he to me?" She questioned him with an agitated blush. "Nothing. He was just a friend, was. He isn't anymore."

"A friend? For how long?"

Hinata didn't know how long honestly. And besides, did it even matter? She fought the man out of her own house in pure faithfulness to her husband. She, not once, was ever wanting to cheat on her husband.

"A couple of weeks. We weren't talking that long."

Complete silence. None of the two said anything afterwards. Naruto was waiting for her to continue, but Hinata simply wasn't planning to. She awkwardly swayed her hips in the mist of the silence and played with her fingers.

"Well," she weakly clapped as she moved her way to a cabinet behind her. "That's it. We were friends but we're not anymore."

"Come on, Hinata." Naruto rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "Spit it out."

"What?" She muffled as she searched for a pan. "I said that was it."

"But that's not it!" Naruto raised. His aggressive voice made a strong chill run down Hinata's back. She turned herself slowly to face him. She was scared, nervous, Naruto could easily tell. He almost never raised her voice at her. Heck, up until now they hardly ever fought. They only argued about small things like taking out the trash, lifting the stall up, recording TV shows, but now, they were arguing about sex, loyalty, and really, their whole entire marriage.

"Look, I'm sorry for raising my voice at you, Hina, but that friend of yours just told me he had sex with you!"

"He what?!"

Hinata couldn't believe he had said that. He wasn't even close to taking her clothes off. It was a bizarre and extremely stupid lie. "Naruto-"

" I just need to know if you did, Hinata." He shakily said.

"Naruto, I didn't! I swear!"

"Did he touch you?"

Did he touch her? Technically he did, but she didn't want him to. She told him to stop various times and she did eventually put him in his place.

"Yes, but-"

"So he did touch you?"

Instantly, Naruto felt his heart drop and break into a million pieces.

"Yes, but I didn't want him to."

"And how does that work?"

"He kept hinting things but I didn't know what was going on. I wasn't fully aware till he pinned me to the fridge."

"He pinned you to the fridge?! Did he kiss you?"

"He tired but—why aren't you worried about me!? Why aren't you worried that he tried to force himself on me?"

"Because! You're one of the strongest female ninjas I know! You could've of easily fought him off you."

"I could've, but I thought he was just confused!"

"Confused? What, did you give him misleading signals?"

Naruto groaned his disappointment away. He was so angry. He knew his wife shouldn't have been with this guy. He told her not. He asked her not to. And yet, she still did it. And now, some other guy's filthy tongue was marked somewhere on her body.

"I knew he was trouble from the start!" He banged his fist against the counter. "And I warned you; _I asked_ _you_ to keep your distance."

"No you didn't!"

Hinata was infuriated. Why was she the bad guy? She kicked the man's face; she kicked him in the groin. She refused to accept his touch because her heart belonged to her husband. And she even told Toneri that before dragging him out of the house, _she_ _explained it to him._ Now, her husband was shaming her for seeing him in the first place. How the hell was she supposed to know he was going to end up hurting her? She had no idea he was a two-side person, and she could bet on her life that Naruto would've fell for the same trap, because they were alike. Naruto was too kind just like Hinata. They only saw the good in people and tried their best to change the bad. He had no right to criticize her because she never was intending to do anything against their love.

"Naruto, I'm not a psychic. I didn't know he was going to do this!"

"That's why you shouldn't have been friends with a guy in the first place."

Hinata shook her head by his ridiculous comment. She could feel warm salty tears slip down her face uncontrollably. She loved him, but right now she was so mad at him. "Oh my gosh, Naruto. You're unbelievable!"

Naruto gulped discreetly when he heard her gasp. He hated it when she cried. He actually wanted to cry too. And he didn't even know why. It was just that something in their relationship was dangling. He felt like that dangling piece was the most important of love. He felt that he had to find it and fix it. But he had know idea what it was and how to repair it.

"I have the right to make new friends, Naruto!" She gasped.

"Yea but it doesn't have to be a guy." He quickly defended.

"You're friends with Sakura and Ino and I never say anything against it. You see new people all the time but I trust you enough to believe you wouldn't do anything to hurt me!"

"Hinata, it's not that I don't trust you, I just don't trust the guys who approach you! I mean, you're close to Kiba and Shino. Why can't you just hang out with them?"

"Because I wanted to try to step out of my regular scheduled life! You're never home, Naruto! I'm always home! I miss you all the time! But I can't drown myself and live in these walls all day and grieve about it. I have to find something new. I need a life of my own. I can't be completely dependent on you cause I found that it always ends up hurting me. That's why I began to talk to him. I never, ever, wanted to cheat on you. But of course since you think so low of me, you immediately thought that I did. "

"No Hinata, that's not true…" Naruto weakly said. He felt terrible. Hinata was right. He was never home and he was being a hypocrite for telling her what she shouldn't and should do. He judge her too quickly. He was being to narrow minded.

"Hinata, I'm sorry." He said as he tried to grab her waist. "I-"

"Your sorry?!" She said backing away. "After what you just said?"

"Yes I am!" He said grasping her shoulders. "I'm so sorry! I'm an idiot!"

"No sir Hokage, it's quite alright." She weakly shook her head. Her tears and sobs became louder as she kept rejecting his touch. "I didn't want to stress you even more, sir. That's why I didn't want you to know about it. It wasn't because I was being unfaithful, I promise Lord Hokage."

"Stop calling me that." He begged as he pulled her into a hug. "Say Naruto."

He kissed the top of her head even though she didn't want him too. She softy kept telling him to stop but her delicate pushes didn't affect him.

"Hinata please," he said above her.

"I can't." She whimpered as she tugged onto his white cape. " I can't."

Naruto didn't even think twice to take of his cape. He did it as soon as his wife let go of it. He knew the cape signified such importance and honor, and he know it would be a major disrespect to throw it on the floor. But at that moment, he could care less. He needed to stop, idealizing a piece of fabric for just one second.

"Hinata, I promise I'll be a better husband and father. I promise I will be a man of a family and a man in the office equally. Not one role will overrule the other, I promise."

Hinata's crying continued even more. She wanted to believe him, she really did. But he had said that before, so many times before. And looking at the situation they were in right now, things were only going to become a continuous cycle.

"Stop crying, Hina." He softly pleaded as he wiped her rolling tears. "Please. I hate it when you cry."

"Then-"

"Hello! Hello! Hello! I'm home!" An innocent voice yelled from down the hall. Naruto and Hinata almost immediately separated once they recognized the voice. Hinata quickly wiped her tears and Naruto hesitantly placed his cape around his shoulders.

The two could hear the little girl skip down the hall happily. Once she reached the end of the hall and saw her Dad, her eyes widened.

"Papa—Mamma?"

The smile she had on brightly quickly faded once she saw her mother's red swollen eyes. She was more worried about her mother than excited to see her Dad. "Is Mama okay," she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." She warmly smiled. "I was cutting onions."

"Onions?"

"Yup," she nodded. "And now I got to go take a shower because I smell like onions too."

She hugged her daughter tightly and kissed her before she went upstairs. Himawari looked at her more until she disappeared to the the second floor.

"Papa, uh," she blushed. "What was Mama cooking?"

Naruto looked down at her adorable daughter. He had no idea what she was cooking. Now that he thought about it, she probably wasn't even cooking. She was stalling.

"Uh I don't know, Hima." He shrugged.

"Well whatever it was, she shouldn't cook it anymore if it burns her eyes."

The blond couldn't help but smile at his daughter's innocence. He bent down to her height level and kissed her forehead.

"Phewwww!" he said waving his hand in front of his nose. "You smell like the me from ten years ago! You need a shower, honey!"

Himawari giggled at her Dad's comical behavior and nodded. "I will I will." She sighed. "I'm going."

She lazily walked up the stairs and headed to the bathroom. Naruto exhaled when she left. She loved her daughter, but he was hurt right now. He needed to go breath the fresh air of the outdoors. He needed sometime to reflect alone. He quietly opened the door to leave and slowly walked out of the front gate. He knew where he was heading; he just felt completely dead inside. He walked down the dirt paths and hit rocks with his foot as he fought with himself. He walked for at least ten minutes until he reached group of rusty apartments. He walked up the stairs to one specific household and knocked on the cool metal door.

He didn't think anyone would answer, but surprisingly the door creaked open.

"Hey." Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously. "Thought it was time to meet up with old team seven."

The man in front of him with a long black coat smirked back at him. "Alright, loser."

"Who is it?" A voice asked behind the Uchiha

"It's just Naruto." Her husband replied.

A pinkette poked her head up from behind the dark-haired man's shoulder. "Oh hey Naruto, what's up."

"A lot actually. I kind of need some advice.

* * *

 **Please, if you want to review, be nice on what you say. I'll take criticism if it's not simply an abundance of insults.**

 **Telling me that everyone will hate me if I do a certain thing is not the best critique, especially if you don't even know what I'm writing. (Hint: Cheat fic...um really guys... :/)**


	5. Chapter 5

**SECOND PART OF THE CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPLOADED! Yay for me!**

 **BTW: who here wants a Wolf children Naruhina AU? I know I do.**

 **AND WHY DOES THAT TACO BELL COMMERCIAL MAKE ME CRY?! Poor...Clementine?**

* * *

"Well don't just stand there! Come in!" Sakura said as she pulled her husband back. "Your gonna get sick."

"R-Right," Naruto hesitantly nodded and walked in. The warmth of the small apartment immediately struck his entire being as he stepped foot into the living room. The polished wooden floors illuminated a yellowish glow from the ceiling lights. Every corner of the house was neatly organized and spotless. There were pictures of the Uchia family, mainly Sarada, all over the walls. It's was practically a timeline of her growth. Naruto couldn't help but smile at the sight. Sakura and Sasuke really did cherish their daughter. It was probably the same way he cherished his own family at home.

"Is Sarada here?" The blond asked as he walked around curiously.

"She's outside somewhere, but she has a curfew so she'll be back soon." The pinkette answered.

"Mm." The man hummed. He roamed into the the dining room and sat on a small wooden chair. Resting his elbows on the table, he stressfully massaged his face and hair.

"What's up with you?" Sakura asked seeing the Kage's internal struggle. "You seem kinda…down."

"Yea'" Sasuke agreed as he appeared into the small room. "Why'd you come here anyways?"

Naruto responded with a loud sigh. In all honesty, he didn't want to tell them. More like, he knew he needed to tell them but couldn't accept the fact that he had to.

Did that make sense?

His family was falling apart and he was aware of it. But he didn't want anyone else to get involved. Why? Because It was their personal problem. Who? Hinata and his. But now seeing that things weren't getting any better with Hinata and Him alone, he had to get some immediate help from someone else. But it was just so embarrassing.

"We're not gonna wait for you to tell us when you feel like it." Sakura warned after few minutes of silence.. "You might be the Hokage now, but you're still the annoying Naruto from team seven to us."

"I know I know." Naruto waved as he slouched down on his chair. "I'm just trying to think of the right words."

"For what? To tell us why you're here?" Sakura furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Yea kinda," Naruto weakly nodded. "Problem?"

He didn't say anything afterwards and neither did the couple. He knew those words weren't the right ones to use with Sakura, and he knew his choice of staying quiet was bound to go wrong. Knowing Sakura's temper, she was going to explode. And eventually she did. From then on he could faintly hear Sakura's voice ranting continuously. Ranting about practically nothing just in a raised voice. But again, her yells were very distant. Naruto could barely hear it. Yes, she had a reason to feel a little bit bothered, but he didn't care. He was thinking. If he wasn't careful, he would sound like the bad guy of the entire situation he was about to tell, especially in the one that had occurred only seconds ago. He didn't know how to feel about it, but he knew Hinata had done wrong too. He felt bad about blaming her, but it was true.

"Naruto!"

"Alright alright," He said motioning her to stop. "Hinata and I have been distant for a couple of months now, Okay."

The flooding silence returned. Sakura stood in front of the table with her eyes wide open. Sasuke also looked a little shocked. Or maybe it was intrigued? Either way he was also speechless and Naruto didn't like it at all.

"What do you mean by distant. Like you never get the time to see her?" Sakura asked in softer voice.

"No—well…yea—but the few times we do see each other, we always end up arguing."

"Hinata doesn't seem like the type of person who argues." Sasuke said.

"Well she does." Naruto defended. "She doesn't yell like Sakura, but she cries a lot and refuses to talk to me afterwards." He took a deep breath and sighed a second time. "I came here to get some advice. I don't know what to do."

"Well why didn't you just say so from the beginning?" Sakura asked. "I wouldn't have yelled at you for that."

"Because…." He mumbled. "it's not the greatest thing to tell your friends. Its embarrassing."

"Embarrassing?" Sakura questioned him as she sat herself next to her husband. "Or shameful?"

"Isn't it the same thing?"

"No," the pinkette shook her head. "It's one thing feeling embarrassed of yourself, and it's another thing feeling ashamed."

 _What_?

Naruto still didn't get it. The more he thought about it, the more he felt it was the same thing. But then again, did it even matter? His main goal was to fix his marriage. What he felt about the words to describe it didn't matter. Did it?

"Look Naruto," Sasuke sighed." How about you tell us what happened."

 _Tell you what happened…_

What did happen? How the hell did it get to this? He had no idea what he had, _what they had done_ to reach their breaking point. He knew he was constantly absent and almost never at home on a daily routine. But he was the Hokage. It's not like he wanted stay away from his family, the job required it. And that same job had been his dream since he was a child, Hinata out of all the people knew that very well. He figured she would be more understanding. But she wasn't.

"I don't know honestly." He shrugged. "I'm always busy so I can't really see Hinata but when I do, she's never in a great mood."

"Does she complain?" Sakura asked. "Right when you step in."

"No, she just—she just gives me the idea that she's not interested in me anymore. She doesn't smile as much; she doesn't laugh at all; she hardly ever wants to touch me, y'know."

"Did you have a really big argument with her at some point?" The male Uchia asked.

Yes they did, plenty actually. But the biggest one of all was the one he had just walked away from. He dreaded the idea of retelling such an awful moment. He knew he had acted wrong by accusing her of letting the stranger take advantage of her. But Hinata was a strong woman, she could've fought him off easily. He knew that. That's why he was kind of mad at her.

"Okay," the blond said putting his hands on the table firmly. "Something happened not too long ago and I'm going to tell you, but you need to keep an open mind, okay? I'm not a bad person and you two know that-"

"We do. Now tell us." The pinkette said in slightly impatient tone. "Your killing me with all this foreshadowing."

The blonde took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. For some reason he was nervous, like his life was on the line. He didn't want to tell them. Possibly because he felt guilty about what he had done.

"Naruto?"

"I know I know," he cleared is throat."I I—so I saw this guy walking out…more like limping out of my house. And I had been seeing this damn guy since forever with Hinata. Literally I saw the asshole everywhere. Again, with my wife. And this same guy comes out of my house and tells me he's fucking her. I was pissed. I walked to the kitchen to see if Hinata was okay and she was acting so odd, like she was nervous or something. It took me a long time to get her tell me what happened. Yes, I was a little harsh. Yes, I raised my voice at her once. I can see why she would be afraid of me, but the moment she told me what happened I couldn't control myself. She made it seem like he let this guy touch her. And in all honesty, I think she did."

"Well what did she say that made you think that?" Sakura asked.

"I asked her if he touched her and she said yes but she didn't want him to. I mean come on! How the hell does that happen?! How are you gonna let someone touch you if you don't want that person to."

"Maybe he forced himself on her. Naruto, she could've been raped." Sakura told him while Sasuke nodded in agreement beside her.

"But she wasn't. There was no sex."

"Then like Sakura said, he forced his grip on her. He took aggressive action."

"But this is Hinata we're talking about! She's a ninja! I know she could've paralyzed the guy in just seconds!"

But it wasn't that simple. Sakura knew it wasn't that simple. She knew Hinata was a naturally kind person, too kind almost. Hinata wouldn't hurt someone unless she had a good reason to. Sure, getting assaulted would be a pretty damn good reason to fight, but knowing Hinata, she would try to talk him out of it first.

"Naruto, I know you didn't come here to tell us how unfaithful your wife is. Something you did made you wanna come over here. I bet even something she said made you feel guilty."

Naruto's eyes saddened. He came here because he was confused, had a high level of frustration. He didn't know what he was feeling and he needed help finding out what it was.

"I came here because I was angry." He mumbled.

"At who?" Sasuke questioned. "At Hinata or the stranger."

Naruto ruffled his hair stressfully, "Both…I guess."

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked him with an attentive glare.

"Yes," Naruto slightly nodded. "The bastard touched my wife, and my wife let him…kinda."

"You seem kind of unsure of your answer." Sasuke smirked.

"You know what I think?" Sakura added. "I think your mad at yourself. I don't think your anger isn't entirely based on the stranger that touched Hinata. If even anything that's the least of your worries. Your mad at yourself because you don't know what to do to regain the healthy relationship you had with Hinata-"

"Yea because another guy touched her."

"Oh come on, Naruto!" Sakura snapped. "The guy walked out of your house limping. You said it yourself. It was obvious Hinata kicked his butt at some point. I mean lets be real here, the guy didn't take so long to court just so he could kiss her lips. He wanted something else and you sure as hell know what it is. Hinata is crazy in love with you. She wouldn't dare let some guy take advantage of her. When your first walked in here you said you needed help because you didn't know what to do to fix your marriage. Your angry because you don't know how. And because you're the Hokage and your role is to fix things, something as simple as being unable to talk to your wife without fighting frustrates you. Tell me if I'm wrong, Naruto."

He had no idea if she was. He had never thought about it that way. Was he stressing himself out over this tiny situation because he was seeing it within the eyes of a Kage and not a husband? Was he really mad at himself because he couldn't fix such a simple problem?

"You're right, Sakura." He nodded. "Completely."

The pinkette smirked as well as her husband. Sasuke discreetly winked at her as sign that she had won.

"I just want to point out Naruto that I'm not putting the full blame on you. Hinata has done wrong too I'm sure of it. But I can't really help you guys if both of you aren't present. It be helpful to hear both sides of the story." Sakura added.

Naruto could easily see where this was heading. Sakura wanted come over tomorrow to play some sort of judge and therapist. Naruto didn't mind it. He actually really wanted it. He just didn't know if Hinata would be okay with it. He didn't know if she would feel embarrassed about having someone asking her questions about her personal problems. She was shy with those things and easily flustered.

"I'm okay with you coming over. But I don't know if Hinata is."

"Hinata has no say in this and neither do you. You two need the help." She quickly answered. "You two need it badly."

Naruto took a moment to absorb her words. She was right again. They really did need the help. Arguing was normal, but arguing as much as they did was not. "Fine, you'll come by tomorrow?" He asked as he got from his chair. "I'm not working."

"That's perfect!" she clapped, "We'll come by in the afternoon."

Naruto nodded and slowly headed towards the door. It was getting late. It was already pitch black outside. He didn't want his wife to worry. After all, he didn't even tell her where he was going. She probably didn't even hear him leave.

"Your leaving?" Sasuke asked as he got up and followed him.

"Yea," the blonde nodded with a yawn. "It's getting dark."

The blue eyed man opened the metal door and stepped foot outside. He waved back at his old team members as he walked away from the small apartment. The couple waved back as their heads peaked through the door.

"Tomorrow at noon!" Was the last thing he heard come from the apartment. He was kind of disappointed that his problems still weren't cured after his visit. But he was now incredibly eager to hear what Sakura had to say tomorrow. Not just to Hinata, but to him too. He knew that issues in a relationship had two sides and that those same two sides needed to be listened to carefully. Sakura was practically the only ear they had to hear them both.

Eventually he made it to his house and quietly unlocked the door. The entrance hall was pitch black and so was every other corner of the house. There was no noise whatsoever. Naruto figured Hinata and Himawari were most likely already asleep. He slowly walked his way upstairs, suddenly feeling the coat of sleepiness cover him. He creaked his way down the hall and made his way to his bedroom.

Damn. The door was locked.

Hinata must've locked. No. Hinata did lock it. She either did it on purpose or simply forgot to unlock while she was changing or whatever. Naruto prayed she had just forgotten. He couldn't bear having her mad at him. He absolutely hated the silently treatment.

"Guess I'm sleeping in the couch." He sighed. "Again."

He lazily walked back down the hall and stairs until he made it to the living room. He dropped his body onto the longest couch and made himself comfortable. Surprisingly it didn't take him long to drift off to sleep. Pretty soon he could hear himself snoring. Yes, Naruto could hear his own snores. They were that loud. But the noise of them quickly faded as dream began to players in his sleep. A soft voice began to call out his name.

"Naruto.."

But the sound of the voice was different from usual. It had a different tone to it. Naruto's mind was too foggy to distinguish what it was. But he knew that it was not just any regular dream. It was different and kind of dark.

"Ooh Narutoo.."

* * *

 _They were in a bedroom. A bedroom with such dim light and intense heat. Naruto had no idea where he was. It was too dark to distinguish anything. He was sweating; he could feel beads of it run down his neck and entire body. He was naked, for sure. He couldn't feel any fabric covering his skin. Why was he naked? He tried to move around in attempt to coordinate himself, but he suddenly felt his fingers brush pass some soft skin that wasn't his own. And in that same moment he felt his member get covered by something. Covered? No, that wasn't it. His penis pushed itself into something, something warm, wet, and tight. Whatever it was it felt so good._

 _Flash!_

 _The light in the room brightens. And his location becomes easily recognizable. He's in his bedroom. With Hinata? He had his hands gripped tightly on his wife's hips as he heard the continuous moans and thrust echoing around the four walls._

 _"Ohhhh…"_

 _They were facing a mirror, a huge one, as Naruto kept slamming his member in and out of his wife. Sex. They were having sex. There were so many views, so many erotic noises. He could see his dick ramming Hinata's small butt rapidly. In and out. In and out. Her ass jiggled every time his pelvis slammed into it. He roughly groped her cheeks making her squeak, and then he ran his hands down to her small waist. She had her long hair spread out against her back. The Kage's bandage hand took no time to move it to the side. He immediately ran his tongue against her bare back once it was uncovered. Her skin was so soft and smooth. He could feel her goosebumps rise as he traced her spine with his saliva._

 _"Your so beautiful." He sexily whispered as he kissed her tailbone. "Lay on your back." He softly ordered._

 _The young woman submissively did as she was told. Indeed, she was so beautiful. Her short bangs were spread above her forehead damped, and her cheeks were an adorable rosy red. She was panting heavily, erotically. And for every breath she took, her chest delicately moved up and down. She was so hot. Naruto couldn't help but run his sweating hands up and down her creamy frame. He fondled with her breast and kissed her lips gently. She whimpered at his every touch._

 _"You ready?" He asked as he straddled himself above her._

 _"Yes." She nodded._

 _With a smile he slowly entered his member inside her and groaned at the feeling of her walls tightening around him. "Fuck!" He clenched his teeth. "So good."_

 _Everything sort of shifted from then. One moment he was slowly thrusting, then the next minute the scene suddenly turned into an aggressive fuck. Hinata's breast ferociously bounced up and down every time he pounded himself inside. It felt so good, so damn good. Hinata could say she felt the same way. That is, if she wasn't yelling so much in ecstasy._

" _Naruto! Oh my—nghh!" She orgasmed as she laced her hands with his. "Don't stop!"_

 _And he didn't. He kept going even though the weight off his movement was beginning to feel incredibly heavy._

 _He was no longer sweating, he was soaking. But of course, he didn't give a damn. The feeling, the sight, the intimate moment with his wife, was fulfilling him in many ways._

 _"I love you." He panted as his clear blue eyes stared at hers. "I really do."_

 _The shy Uzumaki smiled back at him as she pulled him closer to her. "I do too."_

 _And bam! The scene changed again. Suddenly they were back to aggressive fucking. But this time it was different. The room was different but Naruto couldn't tell exactly what was making it look that way. Hinata was also different. She had short hair and was a lot quieter than before. Not only that, but the way she was positioned was different. Just seconds ago she was in some sort of missionary pose, but now she was in a low doggystyle. He could only hear faint mumbles come from her. They weren't completely audible, but some words could be formed._

 _"Narutoo someone's—watching—ahh…"_

 _What? Was that an orgasm? He couldn't tell. He leaned himself closer to her to get better hearing._

 _"What was that, Hina?" He asked as he nibbled her ear. "You okay?"_

 _Again, she mumbled something below her heavy panting. Something about watching. Did she mean the mirror? Was sex in front of the mirror making her uncomfortable?_

 _"Watching us…..Toneri."_

 _Toneri?_

 _Something about that name made the blonde want to turn his head around the room. As soon as he faced the right side of the room, he nearly jumped in fear. A guy, literally a guy, was hungrily staring at the couple from out the window, The moment Naruto made eye contact with the stranger, he grinned. The blue haired, pale man licked his lips as he gazed at the woman below Naruto._

 _"Hey! Get the fuck out of here!" Naruto yelled as he jumped out of the bed. "You creep!"_

 _Suddenly, more windows began to appear across the four falls. And each and every one of them had the same man staring attentively behind them. The multiple clones of the man began to bang on all the windows in a synchronized timing. It was fucking scary. Naruto could see how they were quickly becoming impatient to enter._

 _"Get out!" He yelled as the glass shattered. "I don't wanna have to fight you!"_

 _But the man didn't bother, more like, the men didn't bother. They got closer and closer to him with the biggest grin on their faces._

 _"Oh Come on Lord Seventh. Wouldn't you mind sharing?" They all said at the same time. "I mean come on….I fucked your wife…"_

* * *

"What the fuck!" Naruto yelled as he jerked up. "What the-"

 _Shoot Himawari!_

The blonde quickly covered his mouth after his cuss word slipped. Hopefully her daughter hadn't heard such vulgar language.

He turned his head around the room to see if any one was around. Nobody. Thank God! He exhaled in relief as he slouched back on the couch. Suddenly, a beaming light of the sun radiated through the windows making his eyes burn.

Morning. It was morning already? Since when was night time incredibly short? Most likely it wasn't. Maybe the dream he had felt short when in reality it took about seven hours of his sleep. He sighed as he remembered glimpses of the distorted memory.

 _What kind of a dream was that?_

"A wet dream with a cup of nightmare." The Uzumaki whispered to himself as he rubbed his neck. "Damn."

Gosh, was he sweating. His clothes were damp and his hair was dripping. The white t-shirt he had under his jacket was practically see through. It was soaking and so was his…pants?

A small dark area in the middle of his crotch stood out from the rest of the black fabric. The blonde slightly squinted to see if his eyes were just deceiving him. But oddly, they weren't. His private area was indeed wet.

Of course it was. After all, it was an erotic dream in the beginning.

"Jeez," he said as stretched his back. "Some dream. What the hell did it even?"

What did it mean? The more he thought about it the more it puzzled him. He was having sex with Hinata in the beginning and then Toneri suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Was it suppose to symbolize something? Lack of sex? Insecurities? It could've been anything. But if he had to define it, he would say it was based on fear. He probably was remembering the old times with Hinata. How they use to be deeply in love with each other. How they both could easily express it. The reason why he must've saw Toneri was because he was the main target of all his anxiety. That man had come into his life uninvited and tried to violate his wife like he owned her. Nobody owned Hinata, not even he did. Love didn't work that way. Love required sharing, balance, and patience when it came to emotions. Owning a person simply required dominance. It didn't mean you had a slave, it just meant that in that relationship, one person had full control of the other. And that's not what Naruto saw or ever wanted to see in his marriage.

"Hinata…"

How he wished they could just return to how they were back in the old days. Where there was no fighting, no distance, no awkwardness, just pure and healthy love. He missed it so much. He would do anything get it back, anything. That's why Sakura was going to help them. That's why he went to her house in the first place. He prayed she would fix things tomorrow. She would know what to do. A bright smile of hope formed across the blondes face as he stared out the window. Things were defiantly going to get better with Sakura's advice tomorrow, for sure.

Wait...tomorrow? Today was tomorrow! The sun was already up! Sakura would be coming at any minute now, and he hadn't even told Hinata yet.

"Shoot!" Naruto harshly whispered as he jumped off the couch. "She's coming!"

He hesitantly looked around for a clock. Nine-fifteen, it was nine-fifteen. Hinata should be awake by now. She always took her morning showers around nine o'clock.

He jogged his way down the hall and up the stairs. He had to tell her to get ready. He had change his clothes. He couldn't walk around the house with cum and sweat on him all day. What kind of guy would that?

He slid his socks to the bedroom door and grasped the golden knob quickly. He twisted it to open, but it wouldn't budge. It was still locked. Hinata should've unlocked it by now if she had forgotten last night. It could only mean one thing if she still hadn't done it. She was mad at him, still mad at him.

He sighed at the idea. He knew he had fucked up last night, but it wasn't his fault. What was he suppose to think if some guy came walking out of his house and proudly claiming he had intimacy with his wife? Obviously the worst. Sure, the way he reacted was wrong, but people make mistakes. And on top of that, he felt bad about it, really bad. He actually wanted to apologize and have a fresh start. Did Hinata not want that too?

"Hinataa, come on." He softly knocked on the door. "You can't be mad at me forever."

Not a single noise.

"Hinataa"

Nothing. It seemed as if she was ignoring him. He couldn't even hear the floors creak.

"Hinata please," he knocked a second time. "I need to come in. Sakura is—I have to tell you something."

At last he heard the wooden floors shift. She was in there and most likely listening.

"I know you're in there." He said resting his forehead on the wooden door. "I can hear you, Hi..na..ta…."

Naruto's face froze as he stared at the woman below him. It was Hinata. She had a towel wrapped around her head and another one covering her body. She looked up at him speechless. She didn't look angry at all. In fact, she appeared to be more surprised than anything. Her mouth was slightly open and her eyes were a bit widened. She looked a adorable. Naruto just wanted to pick her up and kiss her.

"I didn't know you were here." She told him as she opened the door. "I thought you were working."

"I didn't go to work since yesterday." He breathily laughed as he walked to his side of the closet. "I took the day off."

"You did?" She asked completely stopping her pace. "I didn't-"

"You didn't know?" Naruto repeated as he took off his shirt . "Honey, you saw me yesterday in the afternoon, remember? You went to go take a shower afterwards-"

"And when I came back you weren't there. I thought you went back to the Hokage's office." She quickly defended.

She was right. He had left without notice. But every time he went to work he would always say goodby to his wife and kids. Why would it be any different yesterday?

"Hina, I always say goodbye when I leave." He smiled back at her. "Why wouldn't I do it yesterday?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I thought you were mad at me."

 _What!_

"You thought I was mad at you?" He asked completely shocked.

"Yes." She nodded sheepishly.

She slightly put her head down and rubbed her arms nervously. Naruto could see she was uncomfortable. She actually felt bad about yesterday's argument. But why? She hadn't done anything wrong. He was being the complete asshole, not her. She didn't deserve to feel guilty at all.

"Hinata, you didn't do anything wrong yesterday. I was being an idiot for blaming you. Heck, _I_ actually thought you were mad at _me_." He nervously laughed. "But you aren't, right?"

"No." She shook her head. "I'm a little sad but not angry. I couldn't be mad at you. Toneri was making us say stupid things yesterday. It wasn't us alone."

Naruto was shocked about how incredibly open-minded she was; how incredibly forgiving she was. He never thought he was going to be saved after the way he talked to her yesterday. But he was. Thank goodness, he was.

"Hey Hinata," he said warmly as he walked up to her. "If you didn't know I was here last night, why'd you lock the door?"

A deep blush spread across her face as she bit her lip. How was she suppose to explain this? It's been so long since they've done it. She tried to think of the words that would be most understandable, but she was to nervous to use any of them.

"Umm." She said playing with her towel. "It's a bad habit of mine, that's all."

"Really? Since when?" He asked curiously.

"Since we got married."

She stared at her her husband who had vividly confused face and sighed. She was a mother now, and yet she still became flustered when something involved or hinted sex. It was something she had tried to overcome for years, but it never really seemed to fade away.

"Naruto," she mumbled beneath her breath. "Every time you had you're nightly urges, one of us would lock the door. You didn't want the kids to see us and since your cravings were pretty ofen, we just began to permanently lock the door, remember."

He did. Every time they had sex, Hinata would always lock the door. Funny how not too long age he had a wet dream. He wasn't going to tell her of course. But it was still pretty ironic.

He stared at his blushed wife for a moment and smiled. She was still the same shy Hinata. It's been years and her cute rosy face still remained the same. He couldn't help to feel so proud about being her husband, about her being his wife. It was an amazing feeling that he simply couldn't control. He swooped her off her feet and when Hinata blinked, she somehow found herself on the floor, below him.

He had his hands entwined with hers above her head and his knees on each side of her. His eyes were looking down at her with such emotion. Such an emotion that she couldn't define.

"You love this old man, don't you?" He asked her.

"Naruto, I"

"Don't you?" He asked moving his face closer to hers.

"I-I do." She weakly answered. "I really do."

"Well guess what? This old man loves you too. He's in love with you and always will be." He said tightening his grip on her small hands.

Hinata could feel her eyes burn. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She nearly wanted to burst in tears. "Is that so?" She shakily asked him.

"Yup!"

"Through thick and thin?"

"Yes, love."

A tear began to roll down Hinata's face. She's heard this many times before and she always enjoyed hearing it. But in this moment, she needed it more than ever. There relationship had been shaky for quite a while. They needed to fix their problems. And right now, laying in the same room and confessing their love, was the perfect time to do so.

"Look, I know I've been a terrible husband and a father these past months," he said wiping Hinata's tears. "But I want to change that and want things to get better. I'm willing to do anything y'know. I just hate having you cry and being sad all the time. It's just not the right way for us to live."

"You're right." She smiled. "I'll do my part and you yours."

She stuck her tongue out cutely and touched the tip of Naruto's nose. Her innocent behavior made Naruto blush, and it also made himself earn a gentle kiss from her soft lips.

"You're too cute, you know that?" He smiled rubbing his nose with hers. "I love you."

"Me too, Naruto."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a another kiss. When suddenly, the bell rings. Hinata had no idea who it was. She hadn't invited any guests to come over today and it was by far to early for one Himawari's friends to come knock. So who was it that was outside?

"Naruto, do you know who that might be?" She asked confusedly.

"Yup!" He nodded cheerfully. "It's our marriage counselor."

* * *

 **Okay, the next chapter will surely be in more detail. And yes, Hinata will be shown her faults. Sorry, for the crappy writing. I've been having a major writer's block.**

 **My new tumblr is Naruhina99 in case you have any questions or requests.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here ya go! Hope you enjoy it.**

 **I own nothing btw...**

* * *

Marriage _counselor?_

Did Naruto arrange to meet a marriage counselor? Were there even such people in Konoha? Professionals in fixing marriages sounded quite odd to even _be_ a profession. Maybe it was normal in other places, but in the leaf village, personal problems were kept conserved and only shared among close relatives or friends. Telling a complete stranger with a name tag seemed out of the norm to most people here. Fortunately, Hinata didn't care. She didn't care at all. If some unknown person came to their house to help them fix their marriage, she would find it more of a blessing than an unexpected embarrassment. Heck! She even would've been fine with receiving some tips from the lady from the yarn shop she occasionally went to. She just really wanted to restore the strong love they once, and still had. She was willing to do anything for it, and seeing Naruto's reaction just seconds ago, he was willing to do the same.

"Naruto, How did you manage to find a counselor? I've never heard of one here." She said as she lightly pushed him so she could sit up.

"I haven't either." He sheepishly smiled in return. Just by looking at her he could tell she was assuming an actual therapist was knocking on their door. Hopefully, she wasn't wanting one. Hopefully, she wouldn't be disappointed in finding out it was just a close a friend. He couldn't bear the thought of making her upset again, of making another foolish mistake. Especially when his actions were completely motivated upon good intentions.

"You didn't have to pay did you?" Hinata asked concerned. "I'd feel awfully bad if you had to pay a lot of money for this."

"I didn't actually," he said scratching the back of his head nervously. "And she's not really a professional. And uh she's also not a newcomer to us either." He could feel beads of sweat run down his neck. God, he didn't want to mess this up. If Hinata wanted a therapist, he would fucking find one. But right now, he didn't have one. And the person outside wasn't going to leave that easily. He just couldn't help but feel like a bastard as he saw the glimpses of excitement and curiosity on her face. He didn't want to destroy it but he didn't want to lie to her either.

"She isn't?" Hinata asked a bit surprised. She couldn't remember, for the life of her she couldn't remember knowing any counselor in Konoha. She could've sworn they were nonexistent in this little village. Not even the ninja academy had a counselor. Problems were seen as obstacles to make ninjas stronger, so the system never felt the need to provide emotional aid.

"Naruto, I-"

"It's Sakura." He weakly revealed. "Please do get mad. I just—the reason why I disappeared yesterday was because of that heavy argument we had. I knew I had hurt you badly and I felt like such a dick about it. I went to get some advice from Sakura, but in the end she wanted to talk to both us. That's why she's here, cause I kind of sort of asked her to help us."

"And why would I be mad at that?" Hinata warmly smiled. Her face, her beautiful face, didn't show any signs of dismay. She actually appeared to be more intrigued than before. No. It was more than just intrigued. She was excited, happy, speechless all together in one solid undefined emotion. She placed her hands on his bare chest not caring that they were both semi-naked, she with just a towel wrapped around her slim figure and him simply shirtless. The gleam in her eyes, the blushes on her face, it left the blond in awe. He hadn't seen such rare goddess features come from her in a while. Not a single word could describe it.

"It's to help us both. I couldn't be mad at that fact they you tried to go talk someone and find help. It actually makes me feel really happy." Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes discreetly. "I was absolutely positive you stormed out of the house last night angry at me. I never had felt so heartbroken before. But now, I feel so much better."

He didn't know what to say; he was in a trance. He was speechless,wordless. And because he couldn't make a single sound, he kissed her. It was the only way he could tell her how he felt.

 _I understand._

And he really did. Hinata didn't care about whether their help had a degree in talking or not, she just wanted to go back to how things were just as much as he did. They were in love, it was obvious. There were just small gaps in their relationship that kept them from communicating properly. It wasn't shameful for a married couple to have their downs, it was perfectly normal. The rotten apple in their basket was simply the struggles of being distant from each other. Not because they wanted to but because they had to. Naruto specifically, had a lot of duties he had to complete on a daily basis. He rarely had time to visit. The reason why they were holding onto a thin thread was because of the loss of each other's presence. They missed each other and that strong desire caused them to do, say, and think stupid things. External aid was priority at this point.

"Hinata, what ever goes on downstairs, what ever they say, just know it's for our best." He said as he pressed his forehead against hers. He rubbed her soft arms gently and kissed her one more time. It would've been the most romantic kiss they had this week. That is, until the door bell rang hundred times magically ruining the moment. And topping that, an annoyed voice yelled for someone to open the door followed by a loud bang. Luckily the couple giggled about it instead of becoming uncomfortable.

"We both need to change and get downstairs. Fast." Naruto laughed. "Sakura's gonna burst if we don't."

They both got up from the floor and quickly searched for some decent clothes. Hinata was the first one to be ready. Naruto unfortunately, had too much unfinished laundry to even match his clothes. As he hastily picked random items out of the closet, Hinata slowly roamed around the room as she brushed her hair. She walked towards the window and curiously looked outside to see any signs of Sakura. She was there, arms folded impatiently waiting. What she wasn't expecting though was a hoard of people behind her. A lot of recognizable, familiar faces. The female Uzumaki's jaw nearly dropped to the floor when she witnessed the crowd. Sakura was standing in front of the door while Ino slowly walked back and forth behind her. Down on the small cement stairs Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Sauske sat waiting as time passed. And if that wasn't a big enough crowd, Tenten and Temari were surprisingly there too. She wasn't expecting so many people to come over. She wasn't expecting all of them to know about their situation. Now she was feeling a bit flustered. She knew she had no reason to, but the feeling couldn't be helped. She was shy when it came to being the center of attention. And right now, she kind of felt like she was.

"Naruto, Sakura did not come empty handed. I can tell you that," Hinata said turning her head towards her now pant less husband.

"What do you mean?" He turned to look at her. "She didn't bring food did she?" He asked as he hopped stupidly around the room to get his pants on quicker. "She's a terrible cook. I can't eat any of her stuff."

"It's not that at all." Hinata shook her head. She waved him to come over as she peaked another glance out the window. "She brought a group, an audience maybe?"

A group? There was more than one person waiting outside? To come talk to them? No way, Sakura never mentioned a mob. The blond rushed over to the windowsill and stood next to his wife. Still in the process of buttoning and zipping his pants, he directed his head back and forth to window and his fly hastily. From the few seconds he glanced out the window, he indeed did see a lot of people, a lot of friends from the old rookie nine.

"Ino's there, Shikamaru's there, Kiba, uh Shino, Sasuke, so many of them." Naruto said completely shocked. He pressed his nose onto the the cold surface of the glass, reflecting a comical face for whoever was watching outside. He just couldn't believe that all of his close friends were standing outside of his house. "Are they all gonna talk?"

"I don't know," Hinata shrugged. "I didn't plan this."

"Well technically I didn't either," Naruto whipped his head to her direction. "When Sakura said she was coming over today, I was assuming she meant just her. You can't blame me for thinking like that."

"I don't," his wife shook her head.

"Are you mad at me now?"

"No," she shook her head a second time. "I'm just a little nervous."

"Why?" Naruto asked turning his body around to face her.

"I don't know. The fact that everyone's here because they know about our problems makes me feel a little flustered."

"No ones going to judge us, Hinata." Naruto smiled entwining his fingers with hers. "If they're here it's because they care about us."

"I know that but…it was a bit uncalled for that's all."

Naruto couldn't argue with that. He wasn't even expecting so many guests to come today either. But unlike Hinata, his surprise only lasted a few seconds and then quietly passed. It didn't dwell up inside him and suddenly turn into anxiousness. He knew that all of this was just a matter of making things better. Even if it meant that he would have to face embarrassment.

"We better go downstairs before Sakura breaks the door open herself." Naruto said as he softly tugged his wife's hand. "Let's go."

They both walked out of the room and ran down the hall and staircase together with their hands glued together. It almost felt childish running around the house together. Even their kids weren't allowed to do that. Although it only took a blink to get downstairs, it felt like an eternity to Hinata. A sudden memory flashed before her eyes as she stared at her husband's hand clutching onto hers. The moon. The many little moons they walked upon before they had their first kiss. The two scenes were nothing alike in comparison, but the feeling she was currently having was identical to what she felt during that cherished memory. The warmth and size of his hand was so comforting, so protecting. And just being with him, like this, made her happy.

They stood in front of the door for a moment almost as if they were debating their choices. What was outside was coming in to change their future, forever. But right now, they felt fine,calm, relaxed, and in love. There was a possibility that's those feeling would fade by someone outside the door. Twisting the golden door knob was surely going to change things, reveal things, they might not be prepared to hear. Naruto slowly turned his head to face his timid wife. "You ready?" He asked with a slight smile.

"Mm." She nodded as she submissively stepped back. Soon after with a smile, he let go of her hand and began to unlock the door. When he released his grip and made his way to the locks, a wind slightly passed her fingers and her hand suddenly felt cold. She stared at her husband's broad back and then at her hand. Just out of curiosity she placed her opposite hand over the one she was staring at and laced her fingers the same way Naruto had done, but it didn't feel the same. At stupid as it was, she just wanted to know if she could make herself feel the way Naruto did, but obviously that wasn't the case.

"It's about time, Naruto! Jeesh! Do you know how long we've been waiting?!" A female voice complained from the other side of the door.

"Yea well you never mentioned the _we_ yesterday." Naruto whispered in return. "We both weren't ready for that, Sakura."

"Well, I'm full of surprises." She smiled back as she shrugged her shoulders. As soon as the pinkette walked in, her face completely changed when she saw Hinata. It became much softer and her body language also softened. "Hey, Hinata." Sakura hugged her. "Did the dummy not tell you we were coming?"

"He did, just now really. I was asleep when he came back yesterday so it wasn't his fault."

"I see," Sakura nodded. "Well," she clapped. "Let's hope we do our best."

"Hope so." Hinata slightly bowed her head in return.

Eventually everyone who was waiting outside entered and the house suddenly began to feel packed. "Hinata!" A familiar male voice said. "You didn't forget about us, did ya?" Two men, Hinata's old teammates, walked towards her.

"Of course not, Kiba." she smiled as she headed their way. "Team eight has a special place in my heart." Just before Shino could sulk over Hinata ignoring him, she teasingly poked him with a wink. "And I couldn't forget about my friend Shino." She giggled. "The bug master."

* * *

Everyone made themselves comfortable in the living room. And by comfortable, it meant they sat in the weirdest of places and positioned the living room furniture in the oddest ways. Some people sat on the floor, the couch, and even the center table. Together they all moved two armchairs In front of the entrance hall and made Naruto and Hinata sit on them. The room felt more like a court trial than a friendly get together. Hinata and Naruto were little in front of everyone, right in the center. They both were feeling a bit weird about it.

"Okay!" A blonde hair girl called out. "I know you two were probably thinking Sakura was the only one who was coming, and it's true. Sakura was suppose to be the only person coming, but things changed. I eventually found out and I knew that Sakura alone would not fix anything. So I suggested to bring everyone who had a close relationship with you two."

"You did, Ino?" Naruto asked confusedly. "Don't take any offense to this but, why wasn't Sakura enough to help us."

"Because Sakura can be bias sometimes. No," she shook her head. "She's just a little too emotional. I'd figure having a guy and a girl's perspective would help give the ideal advice. Because let's face it, both of you have done wrong here."

So basically everyone had come to reveal both Hinata and Naruto's fault, in order to help them. Was that even going to help? Wasn't that just publicly shaming someone? Naruto had no right to talk though, he had plenty of faults that he was aware of, he just didn't want everybody to hear it or to tell him. He was beginning to see why Hinata was feeling nervous about this. This was going to be a battle field. There weren't going to be any limits. Everyone was basically going to be a Sai, blunt in character. Where was he anyways?

"So you guys are going to hurt our feelings until we reflect or something?" Naruto asked as he slouched down on the couch.

"No." Shikamaru shook his head. "It's advice, opinions. Almost like, constructive criticism. We didn't come here to make you feel bad, we came here because we wanted to help you, because we cared about you. Hurting your feelings is not our objective. But yea, I'm gonna be honest, it'll be pretty heavy."

"Will it,"Naruto said staring at his advisor. If it was going to be heavy like Shikamaru had said, than he might as well go first. Hinata was a sensitive person, shy and anxious, she didn't have the strength to go first even if she claimed she could. He was willing to take a few punches to the heart, after all, that's all he's really been feeling lately.

"Alright, I'll go first." Naruto said sitting up. "Hit me with it. What have I done wrong…"

Everyone in the room sort of went quiet. It wasn't an awkward silence; it was more like a thinking coat of silence. No one in the room spoke, because no one in the room wanted to jump straight into a comment that wasn't well prepared. They all knew clear as day that they had to be extremely cautious. Anything without good thought could slip out as offensive. And just like Shikamaru had said, hurting the couple wasn't the objective, at all. But unfortunately, Naruto had no idea the sudden silence was for a good reason. He was completely caught off guard from it. It was almost surreal. He literally felt like had transitioned from one scenario of a dream to another. One moment everyone was talking, then the next, every soul went on mute. He had only said he was willing to go first and suddenly the whole room went dead. Had he said something wrong? Was the answer too obvious that no one even bothered to say it.

Well shit...

He knew he was overthinking it, he knew he was fucking overthinking things for awhile now. But the idea of the answer being too obvious was just shameful. He knew that he was doing wrong, but he just couldn't quite get the comfort of others knowing he was doing wrong. Did that even make sense? He was perfectly fine with some people knowing his flaws, like for instance, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Hinata. He was fine with them knowing, because he told them. And mainly speaking for Shikamaru and Hinata, they told him personal things in that same moment. But for the others, how the fuck did they know? How the fuck did they find out? Again, was it simply just too obvious? Were his flaws that vivid? Because if that was the case then embarrassment was bound to crawl across his skin. And as much as it cringed him to admit it, he would feel a bit embarrassed. Him being the Hokage, him being in power of such an important position meant that he was looked upon every second of the day. He was observed, every second of the day. He was basically a role model to the whole world. And even with or with out that white cape resting upon his shoulders, he had to at least pretend he was perfect. Even though he knew damn well perfection wasn't real, and no one would ever reach it, he still forced himself to pretend. This wasn't arrogance, this wasn't pride, this wasn't anything egotistic. Naruto was a humble man and accepted his mistakes with no sweat. He could take the blame for failing to do an assignment on time, to go to meeting late, to fail a mission, to fail a speech, anything on those lines. But this? This wasn't a mistake even close to similar to one of those situations. It was beyond bigger, a thousand times worth of built. What was running his pathetic actions was his insecurities and worries. And it was affecting everyone. That was the major difference. All the other tiny faults only affected him; it didn't affect his wife and kids.

"Well here's a biggie for ya," Sakura said finally sparking a light in the overwhelming darkness. "You're role as the Hokage-"

"I'm not going to quit being the Hokage if you think that's the problem," Naruto quickly defended. "Because I know that's not it." His defense was almost too quick. The timing itself made it seem a lot harsher than it might've been. Everyone practically froze up a bit by his quick comeback. Hinata was startled by it too, but unlike the others, she could read his body language. She stared at her husband seated only inches away from her and scanned each and every one of his features. He had his stubborn face on which worried her a bit. But that worry quickly disappeared when she remembered Naruto's stubborn face was the same as the one he made when he was frustrated, when he was frustrated with himself. He was probably struggling with all his emotions in that moment and it seemed fairly understandable.

"You didn't let me finish," Sakura said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "What I was going to say, before you decided to gracefully interrupt me, was that your role as the Hokage gives you a harder time to understand things."

The pinkette stared at the blond's face only to see what she expected; he was utterly confused. It wasn't even confused, it was more like he was rerunning all his memories and thoughts just to see where she was coming from. But alas, he couldn't find anything. She knew this because right afterwords he gave a loud sigh and slouched deeper into the armchair.

"Here, let explain before your brain explodes," Sakura began. "Being the Hokage is motivated by critical thinking, a lot of logic. There's order, there's a list, there's a schedule, there's rules. But of course to be in such power you have to be one of the strongest Shinobi in mind and body. But once your there, you can't really go wrong-"

"Yea you can," Naruto interrupted again. "Like being unpunctual and falling asleep at times."

"Yea but that's not where I'm going at. I mean as in like, you can't…confuse yourself. I mean yea the paperwork may strain your brain a little but it's readable. You can understand it in that same day even if it means you have to go over it a thousands. Again, you'll eventually coordinate yourself."

"Not quite," Naruto shook his head,"Sometimes it takes me a week to organize myself."

"Narutooo," Sakura rolled her eyes with slight frustration. "Your not getting the point. That's not what I'm trying to say."

"Well then what are you trying to say? Just moments ago you said being the Hokage wasn't confusing, but it is. And I'm just-"

"Your just interrupting," Sakura finished his sentenced. "Why don't you just listen to me and then you'll understand."

"But I-"

"Sakura, maybe I should start this off," A male voice said beside her. The girl slowly nodded a bit surprised and took a few step backs to give him the spotlight. Shikamaru was a lot more patient and open-minded when it came to serious situations like these. Sakura had to admit it was probably best if he did the talking with Naruto. "Okay Naruto, don't get all troublesome with me." The man smirked. "Because otherwise I'll give up."

The blue-eyed man stared back at him with a wide grin. He hadn't heard his signature word in a while. It suited him like always and it kind of broke the tension in the room. At least, for Naruto.

"Will ya?" Naruto said sounding the least bit of professional than he usual did.

"Yea," the black-haired man nodded. "I'm too damn lazy to do all the talking. So don't interrupt me, got it?"

"Gotcha—ttebayo!" The blond smiled giving him a thumbs up. No one in the house could say they weren't taken back by it, especially Hinata. Hinata hadn't heard Naruto pull a dattebayo in the house in forever. Every time he was here he was either sleeping, half asleep, or working on something too important to drop it with a chuckle. She literally wanted to grab Naruto by the cheeks and say it with him. Of course she wouldn't, it wasn't the right time to. But jeez did she want to. It almost seemed forceful not to.

"What Sakura was trying to tell you is that being the Hokage is less confusing than being a husband. Like she said, there are rules, order, and schedules you must commit to when you're a Kage. Heck, the minute after your inauguration you get explained all your obligations and limitations on a printed sheet of paper. Am I wrong?"

"No," the blonde shook his head.

"Right, so you pretty much get the idea of what you'll be encountering during the years of your position. Even if at times the work may get confusing or incredibly exhausting, nothing that is given to you is out of what you agreed to. You go to meetings, you do endless amount of paperwork, you assign missions, you arrange teams, and it goes on. But everything given to you is expected because that's what you signed up for. Oddly enough, even the unexpected is expected. If a breakout of villains occur, a sudden rant, a massacre, a war, it's unexpected but at the same time it's not. We live in a Shinobi world where good and evil exists, we all experienced it throughout our growth and history repeated it over and over. Something bad is bound to occur even it's the size of a grain of rice. Now compare that to being a husband, you see the difference?"

Naruto knew the difference between a husband and a Kage, but he didn't understand what Shikamaru was trying reveal to him. It wasn't just, one was at an office and one was at home. It wasn't just, one was more professional and the other was more loving. It was something else but he didn't know what. "I get the difference but I don't see what you're trying to say."

"Alright," Shikamaru nodded. "I'll break it down for you. What do you need to be a husband?"

"Marriage?"

"Okay, so who do you get married to?"

"Hinata?"

"Does everyone get married to Hinata?" Shikamaru said tilting his head with odd look.

"N-No!" Naruto stuttered. " I did! But you asked who did I get married to, didn't you?"

"No, I asked who do you get married to. There's a difference. So what's the answer? Who do you get married to?"

"Well," Naruto said scratching the back of his head, "a wife…"

"Okay, and what is a wife?"

"A person you love?"

"A woman! A wife is a woman! And unlike the role of the Hokage, a woman has no schedule, a woman has no list, no contract, no nothing. A woman doesn't come with a sheet a paper telling you what she is or what she isn't or what she will specifically do every single day until she dies. No. You can't expect anything from a woman and I don't mean that in a bad way. What I mean is that a woman's mind is constantly thinking, they never rest, something's always on their mind. You'll never know how they're gonna act every morning and your going to learn something new from them every single day. It's in their nature. And talking from a guy's perspective, sometimes I don't get it either. I don't know why Temari acts the way she does sometimes, I don't. I don't know why she does the silent treatment. I don't get it. But that's just how they are. And your struggling to understand this Naruto because you've been in one place more than the other. You've spent way more time in the Hokage's office than your own house and you can't argue with that."

He couldn't. He was right. He knew well that he spent more time in the office than his own bedroom. It was upsetting but he had to do it. Why didn't anybody get that? It's not like he wanted to neglect his wife and kids. He just had an immense amount of work to do. And what did that even have to do with Hinata's way of thinking? " I know that I'm never home, okay? But what does that have to do with Hinata's way of thinking? And it's not like I enjoy being away from my family, I don't have a choice sometimes."

"And I get that. Naruto, you're not a bad person. Everyone here knows that pretty damn well. You're just a little lost and that's totally fine. I'm going to help you connect all these pieces together and see how there all related so you can fully understand what you've been doing wrong."

"But I know what I'm doing wrong. I just don't know how to fix it." Naruto corrected.

"Okay, than I'll show you how to fix it. But I have to connect everything first, alright?"

"I got it." The blond mumbled.

"Good. Alright, so ninety-nine percent of the time you work overtime in the office and ninety-nine percent of the time when you come back home everyone's asleep or you're going to sleep. The very few times everyone's awake and your fully awake,the connection specifically with you and Hinata is quite shaky. You don't talk as well as you use to, sometimes you don't talk at all, and sometimes you argue. And let's be honest, the whole not wanting to talk when they see you thing comes from Hinata. And it's not because she doesn't love you or anything, it's just because she's hurt and she expects you to know what's bothering her but, and correct me if I'm wrong, sometimes you don't know what you did wrong. I mean let me put it like this, you walk into your house, you see your kids, kiss your wife and say your home, okay? Everything's swell until you ask your wife something and she doesn't respond. That kind of gives a red flag but a part of you wants you to believe she simply didn't hear you, so you ask her again. And again, she ignores you. So in that moment you think you did something wrong _in that moment_. You have know idea that she's thinking about something you did this morning or for something that you have been doing for consecutive months. No. You know that your missing out on a lot of family moments. It's always ticking on your mind. But when she randomly does the silent treatment, you kind of lose all your knowledge. It confuses you but that's okay because it confuses everyone. But the difference between you and other people is that you dwell up in it and stress out more than it should actually do. Why? Because your mind is already set up to know things on the spot. Since you spent more time being a Hokage than a husband and a father, you've gotten use to knowing what something is for, where it came from, and when it's due. But that's not how a woman works, that's not how love works in general. It requires a lot of patience and gentleness even if your partner is wrong. You get it now? The way she acts is because she misses you and she has the idea that you don't make the effort of seeing her and your kids."

"But I do!" Naruto quickly blurted out. "I do Hinata! I really do!" He said whipping his head to her.

"Naruto," Shikamaru called out to the agitated man. "Focus yourself on this. I of all people know you make the effort to come home early or even at all. But she doesn't know that. And if it makes you feel any better, Hinata's not a saint any of this either. But we're not focusing on her yet, we're focusing on your faults. So here's my advice to you, visit your family, Naruto. Even if it means for only three minutes, a hello and goodbye. I can assure you it will make a huge difference. Arrange yourself. Try to work as hard as you can to get everything done by eight or nine. And if you can't, just make a phone call. Make a phone call in the morning, in the afternoon, at night. Really, whenever you can. Just keep them in touch with you. One call everyday is enough honestly. Just don't make it seem like you don't care. And for Hinata, just love her like you usually did. Don't be awkward or afraid. Because really that's all she wants, to go back to how things were. And I bet you do too. You two have the same ideas, the same wants but you're just too afraid share it. Just talk. Forget about what happened an hour ago, two days ago, or five months ago. Just pretend like it didn't happen. If it's still on your mind then talk about with maturity. Which I know both of you have."

The dark-haired man took a few steps back and sighed. He stretched out his arms and cracked his knuckles as he closed his eyes. "Well that's all I have to say. Hope it did something to you," he said walking backing to the window sill he was sitting on. "Who's next?"

Naruto didn't say anything. Indeed everything that he had said was kind of like a newsflash to him, like something he had never seen before. It was truly helpful. He now had a bigger idea of what he was dealing with. And surprising enough, it wasn't that difficult to understand or to fix. He actually felt stupid for not realizing it sooner. It was funny how everything was the way it was because no one bothered to talk. It was weird. They wanted the same thing but they were too afraid to say anything at all. Even if the root to this whole thing was unknown, they still had to restore what they once had by talking. He needed to get his out of his Hokage duties when he stepped into his house. Once his foot touched the wooden floors of his house, he was no longer the Hokage but a Dad and a husband. No more was he going to do work at home. The few hours he would have with his family he would spend it only with his family.

"One last thing Shikamaru didn't mention," a female voice pointed out. "Was your jealousy."

Long behold Ino and Sakura stood only inches in front of him. Now the girls were going to gang up on him. Figures.

I guess now it's the females perspective…

"You need to learn how to control it." Ino added right after Sakura's statement. "And you need to learn how to trust your wife."

Now he knew where this was going. He could feel his body run cold and sweaty. He was dreading this topic more than anything. What he did yesterday was a dick move and he felt so terrible about it. He had made Hinata cry the other night and for the first time in his life he continued to rant even in the midst of her tears flowing. He regretted it so much.

"You were mad at Hinata for being with a another guy yesterday, weren't you?" Ino asked him with her hands on her hips. "What wrong does she have for talking to other people?"

 _Wait a minute?_

That wasn't it. That was not it. Sure he did something unforgivable yesterday but that's not how it happened. Making him appear to be more of a dick than he actually was was not going to help anyone. They had to get their story right before preaching him, that's for sure. "Hey, I admit, my behavior yesterday was completely off lines, but you gotta get your facts straight before saying anything else. That's not what happened. What happened was this guy came out of my house claiming that he had touched my wife and this same guy was walking around with her days before. I was mad because…what the hell was I suppose to feel after he said that? I wasn't going to be happy obviously. It was an immediate reaction."

"Even so if that's how it went-"

"That is how it went," the blonde corrected. "There's no 'if' that's how it went down."

"Whatever," Ino rolled his eyes. "The point is you said you saw this guy days before the incident. You make it seem like you didn't like him since then."

"I didn't. I knew he was trouble from the start." Naruto nodded.

"But did you know him from the start?"

"No. But the last few seconds I did see him he turned out be a dick. So I was right, wasn't I?" He answered almost too proudly.

"You kinda were," Sakura nodded. "But if you knew he was the bad guy in this situation, why were you mad at Hinata? Shouldn't you have been more worried for her?"

"I wasn't mad at her—well I was…a little but—in that moment I didn't know what was real and what wasn't it. And she wasn't saying much either, so I kind of was feeling the worst. I didn't mean to come off as aggressive; I was just really scared and heartbroken. I couldn't get the thought of her cheating on me out my head with such tranquility. It was just too much."

"And you don't think it was too much for her?" Sakura asked tilting her head. "Because let's face it, everyone in this room knows nothing happened. And everyone in this room knows nothing would have ever happened unless it was with you. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, Naruto but it s true. Hinata loves you and only you. Everyone knew that since we were kids, everyone except for you of course. She loved you before you loved her. Chances of her wanting to cheat on you is almost impossible. Don't you think if this guy came off as a man with bad intentions she would off tried to avoid him? Obviously this man was a good actor because Hinata isn't a bad person. She wouldn't do anything to hurt you or anyone else."

"And adding onto that," a husky voice said from all the way in the back. He fixed his posture and looked at his former teammate Kiba before saying anything else. "Speaking from two people who were really close to her, Hinata was seen as less in the Hyuga clan because she was too kind when she fought. Even Kurenai-Sensei admitted kindness was just in her nature. During missions, Hinata was never weak, she was actually really determined to get stronger, but sometimes her kindness got in her way. She didn't want a hurt anyone without having a reason to. So her cheating on you wouldn't be any different. She would never do it."

"You see, Naruto." Sakura said with her hands stretched out in front of him. " Hinata wouldn't do anything like that. Why would she want to hurt her first and only love? And when I say love I mean love. Hinata puts the definition of love in capital letters. She was willing to die for you not once but twice. Feelings that strong can't change that easily."

"You're right." Naruto weakly nodded. "They can't and I'm sorry. I hadn't seen it that way but I already was sorry since yesterday."

"Don't just be sorry for that situation," Ino warned him. "Feel sorry for it and move on. Don't let that situation affect how your trust Hinata and the people she meets in the future. Just trust in your wife and know in your heart that she won't do anything to hurt you."

"I do trust her." Naruto softly said. "And I know she loves me way too much to something horrible. Again, I apologize."

And he really did mean it. He felt like a changed man right now. He honestly loved Hinata a thousand times more than how he usually did. There was nothing else to say, noting to argue about, nothing to defend. Everything was pretty damn spot on and accurate. It was all in your face and you had no choice but to listen to it. And in reality, all of it was true, the ugly truth.

The blond placed his hands behind his head and exhaled with a smile. "Well I'm done," Naruto said as he looked at the crowd. "I got nothing to complain about it."

"Good," the girls smiled. "I guess Hinata's next, huh."

That got Naruto's attention quickly. Hinata was next. How would she handle all the things thrown at her? Not as confidently as Naruto did that's for sure. The blond sat up on his chair and turned to look at Hinata and then the crowd. "Be gentle with her please." He told the girls. "She's really sensitive when she's on the spot."

"We know, Naruto." Sakura nodded. "You ready, Hinata?" She said turning her direction towards the blushed girl.

"Yes," She nodded. "Go ahead, please."

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think! I tried to hit all the points!**


End file.
